Assassination Classroom : Class by pirates
by Alizmar
Summary: I pity Karasuma-sensei. The Japanese Governement chose him for supervising the assassination of Koro-sensei, and here we add to him others assassins... more so this three. Between the pyromanic student ; the geography's teacher practically sleeping on his feet and the sadistic nurse... Could we manage to kill Koro-sensei before March ? (translate work)
1. 2 Newgate x 1 Portgas give

**Well, hello there !**

 **This is the translation of the french fiction : Assassination Classroom : Pirates Class. I hope you will enjoy it and I will see you later for the next chapters.**

 **I would like to thanks haruka24 for helping me with it.**

* * *

His chest burned, something that wasn't normal, for two _stupid_ reasons.

First, he was the _fire_ itself.

Second, he was _dead_.

He opened his eyes and was half-blind by an artificial light.

-Shhh… calm yourself, you're alright…

This voice…

Marco's head appeared above him.

-Mar-co… Ace articulated.

-Who say you that I would let you leave me like this, ne, Ace? Meanwhile, take this gift from someone you though dead, yoi.

The mera mera no mi found himself again in Ace's shaking hands. He didn't need to look at it to recognize it.

* * *

Ace stared at the uniform given to him. A white shirt to which he rolled up slightly the sleeves, after having installed his usual elbow guard on the opposite elbow to the one where he put it before. The school didn't like tattoos, so, he had to hide his, particularly the new one, dedicate to Luffy. After that came a simple grey pants with cargos pocket. He took his hunting knife, throw it in the air an instant, look at it whirling, before catching it midair and fasten it at his belt. He arranged his shirt to hide the weapon. He put on after this his rangers and he tucked the pants' legs into the shoes. Finally, he took a black waistcoat that he buttoned up, after having hidden some razor blades in the lining.

He sighed and leaned his head backward.

He was finally going to be able to go out from there.

He collected the files on the target that they wanted him to kill.

A speaking yellow octopus of about two meters eighty who played the teachers in the 3years Class E of the middle school named Kunugigaoka. He had already reduced to dust about seventy percent of the surface of the moon of this world.

He also had the capacity to move at a speed twenty times superior to the sound: Mach 20.

Ace turned over a page while going towards the exit of the lab.

The special body of the individual made attacks with the classic weapons of metal useless. The only known thing which worked against him was a kind of plastic known under the name of Anti-Sensei.

Because the creature had no known name, the class whom he taught had found a name for him: Koro-sensei. Koro, for Korosenai. The one who cannot be killed.

\- Omoshire.

Ace grabbed his bag that a scientist gave him and put the file inside.

\- Do not forget. Kill him, and we shall make what is in our power to bring him back.

\- Be careful… break your promise and I shall kill you all, instead, answered Ace going on his way.

He left the lab to find himself in a street where Marco and Cassandra were waiting for him.

-Ready? asked Marco.

-I'm waiting for that, Ace told him while putting on his head his favorite hat, that had become slightly big for him.

* * *

Up on a roof, Marco observed the scene. She may be a pro, but for a pirate, even from a different world, this kind of thing stank of a trap. And the prey fell straight ahead inside.

-Teach me, I'm not very smart! said one hooligan to the beautiful blonde.

-In this case, I'm going to teach you the good method to woo a woman, answered the product of lab they had to kill, and seized the hooligans by the collar.

And quickly, he locked them into the car by saying:

-Lesson n°1: well decorate his car.

And it was what he did with a peculiar laugh… he wrapped it up at full speed in the pink ribbon, before buckling the lesson by a small knot in the shape of rose.

-There is no lesson n°2.

He had a sense of humor, Marco could well grant that to him.

Then, gallant, the octopus inquired about the health of the woman. The play of charm of this woman… Marco could almost believe it.

He turned away, having seen what he wanted.

He jumped of the roof with ease and went away, plunging his nose into a geography book by putting his reading glasses on his nose. A teaching career had never been an option for him but he was willing to jump at the opportunity. A small chuckle escaped him thinking of the possibility of Ace being a good pupil… If it was the case Marco would be willing to give him some information about the next control… on the pillow talks.

Only one year of waits.

His bag contained all that was necessary so that they can go back home when they'll need to, with or without the help of this government. But Ace had to recover first and accommodate himself to his teenager's body. Not that it bothered the Phoenix, the brown was even more irresistible like this. And then, if they were lucky, one of their brother would be returned to them in bonus…

* * *

Karasuma-sensei was in front of the class, cursing his assignment for the nth time. Nagisa saw it clearly on his face.

-Allow me to present you your new language teacher.

-Irina Jelavić ! said the young woman still hanging on one of Koro-sensei's arm. Pleased to meet you !

« Suge bijin » though many boys of the class.

The girls found that she irritated them.

Nagisa wondered how a woman sound in mind could remain sticking to their Prof. After all, Korosenai-sensei or collectively known has Koro-sensei was a big heap of yellow tentacles with a big round head, two black points for eyes and a big smile which remained on-the-spot all the time for the simple fact that his face must have been made like this.

Roughly said, Koro-sensei had nothing attractive.

\- The school insists on giving an authentic experience in diverse foreign languages. You will see no inconveniences to her assisting you for English courses, right? Asked Karasuma to Koro-sensei.

\- If that's how it is, told Koro-sensei.

Nagisa was motivated, and hoped that this could give them other indications onto a better way to kill Koro-sensei, having this woman in the vicinity. But Karasuma wasn't over.

\- You will have no problem either in the fact than we offer you another colleague for the geography. This one comes with a student. Here they are, I believe.

Karasuma went to open the door and a man entered.

Every person entering this class was a potential assassin, the students knew it. Even the blonde woman had to be one.

Nevertheless, this guy, so phlegmatic that we had the impression that he was going to fall asleep up, did not correspond to this image.

\- I am Newgate Marco, and I will be your geography and civic education's teacher, yoi.

Dead silence.

\- Wouhawe, sensei! Your parents are what kind of hippies to have offered you the head of a pineapple!?

Typical of Karma this kind of retort.

Marco just raised an eyebrow by looking at the young boy in the back of the classroom who smiled to him by saying that. Marco sketched a smile and opened his mouth to answer.

\- Did I ask you if your parents had make out in a factory of red paint for giving your hair this color, yoi? You are not the first one, nor the last one to make this remark about my head, but contrary to you, the people who usually said it to me are a little older and know why I have such a head.

Karma had become as red as his hair.

\- Hem-hem, I know what you are originally, thus, I understand your way of speaking, but those are children, pointed out Karasuma.

Oi, they were all fifteen years old not toddlers!

\- Sorry.

\- We are going to get along really good, sensei! Karma smiled.

A laughter made them turn around.

A boy sat in the back of the classroom, on a table, not far from Karma. He was laughing his ass off. Nagisa was surprised. This boy was definitively not one of their class, in spite of the uniform which said the opposite (he carried it a little like him, but in a more disheveled way and with a black vest and not blue), but he had not seen him entering and putting himself over there.

\- And naturally, this student, even if he is not an assassin strictly speaking, must be considered as such, concluded Karasuma.

Confirmation, Karasuma _hated_ his job.

\- Come to introduce yourself to the class, young man! encouraged Koro-Sensei by getting loose finally from the "assets" of Irina-Sensei.

Marco took a chalk in the board and threw it over his shoulder as he went out of the class.

\- Because you do not begin with geography, I can thus go out. Do not frighten the plebs, Ace.

\- Haii ~! said the unknown boy with an immense grin.

And he caught the chalk without thinking, before going to the board to write his name in katakana.

\- I'm Portgas D. Ace, at your service. Some little information on my subject: I am narcoleptic, ill-tempered and pyromaniac.

Nagisa looked at him with perplexity. This boy (he was not really like all the Japanese with his eyes of ashes, his almond face and his freckles) had said that with a huge smile.

\- As for my fighting capacities, let just say that having a hole in the chest cured me of my tendency to act without thinking. I am still in convalescence, but I am capable of showing myself dangerous. And _do not dare_ to give me orders.

The tone of Ace became hard and the eyes burning with anger.

\- The only one that can do this is Marco, he has this right. I answer to nobody. I am _free_. It is all that I have to say.

And he returned to his place, before stopping himself in the middle of the class.

\- I forgot if we had to classify me in a category of criminal, thief would be the closest that you can understand without misinterpretation. Sensei, is it very correct to read this kind of thing in a school?

Ace lifted the shirt of his uniform and a whole lot of porn magazine fell on the ground.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaah! My porn! Koro-sensei exclaimed by turning to the mauve.

\- We are going to get along, Portgas! Karma smiled.

\- Only the future will tell us.

Ace remained one moment to look at Karma.

\- Something wrong? asked the redhead

\- No, nothing. Just to see hair as red as yours reminds me a person that I admire a lot …

And he sat down on his place, next to Nagisa. He looked a moment toward Kayano, Nagisa's neighbor with green hair, then smiles to them.

\- Sorry to be an inconvenience while I have just arrived, but if I fall asleep accidentally, could I borrow you your notes? Marco will tear my head apart if I don't study.

\- No problem. How did you know for his hiding place of porn, and how did you steal them? asked Nagisa by returning him his smile.

Ace was taken by a bad fit of cough, and raised a hand to ask for a moment. Not that there is much to see, beside Koro-sensei under the spell of Irina.

\- Sorry, well… I think that a man normally constituted, at this age has to have a sexual life. In view of his appearance, flirting can't be a possibility for him. So, he can only opt for what is the closest out there… I am not going to say more, by respect for the young lady, but you must have understood me… what's your name, sorry?

\- Shiota Nagisa. And yes, I follow you.

\- During all this small circus, I searched a little and I found these magazines. Stealing them was child play.

Ace shook a pad which Nagisa recognized as his. That was where he marked all the weaknesses of Koro-sensei.

\- Let's just say that I have very agile fingers.

And he returned him the notepad.

\- I shall teach you some tricks, if you want. If I teach them to the red-haired person, behind, I think that my name will be cursed, here also.

Nagisa was not certain, but he had the impression that the tone and the smile of Ace had taken a painful intonation. But his smile and the closed eyes could not help a lot.

He turned away and watched Irina still simpering to Koro-sensei.

\- Honey Trap. A pro, whispered Ace.

\- What you know about it? asked for Kayano.

\- She has the scent of the death, as much as Koro-sensei or Karasuma-sensei. Her behavior fills the blanks.

* * *

By the window, Marco watched the youngster doing something unknown with Koro-sensei. Ace sat on the grass, rubbing his chest, a little away from the class.

He listened to the conversation between Karasuma and Irina without really paying attention to it.

\- You are an amateur, yoi, finally said Marco.

Irina looked at him, puzzled.

\- He is maybe attracted by your assets, but he is way ahead of us, here. Do not consider him naive. This man, him, he is a real _pro_.

\- And you are what? An expert, maybe? asked Irina sarcastic.

Marco looked at her one moment, then turned back again to the scene outside.

\- You and I do not play in the same spheres and do not have the same experience of life. I am a free individual, simply, yoi.

\- Don't forget that you also have to play the role of a teacher, the both of you, remind Karasuma.

Irina went away and had a derisive laughter.

\- I am a _pro_. This work will be made without having to play the teacher.

Marco was not able to refrain from snorting.

\- The naivety of the youth … he said. It reminds to me how I met Ace. He too was naive at that time… that changed by taking a wall several hundred times with his head. Wall which we had to repair afterward. Sometimes, I wonder if this is why he often behaves like an idiot … he would have been able to lose quite a lot of neurons with this experience, but when I remember myself of whom raised him… I think that he lost them before, yoi.

Marco turned to Karasuma.

\- I was associated with the theme the closest to my first passion, so, there is no risk in me not playing the game. And I have a debt to your government, yoi.

He watched Irina getting rid of their target for a few minutes.

\- You know the rule, about your capacities, said Karasuma seeing Marco one foot at the window.

\- I am only timing him, yoi, says the blond by showing his watch. I shall try that this evening. The rule says that we can show them only in front of the class E.

\- Good. Your colleague also integrated it?

\- It is more complicated for Ace than for me, but yes, it's integrated. I am going to spare you a lesson on akuma no mi.

* * *

Ace did not like this woman.

She did not want to play within the rules of the game.

Well, himself did not like very much that, but it was a school.

The education, it was important, especially for him who had not it when he was a kid.

\- Soooo… What do we do, Bitch-san?

Ace was not able to refrain from laughing by hearing the name that Karma had given to her. Smiles passed on the lips of the students gathered in the grass.

\- We can't call you Bitch? Ace naively wondered, in spite of Irina's annoyance.

He sent a wink to Karma and continued:

\- Because, you know, _Bitch_ -san, you bark like your homologue. Wouaf wouaf! A little more, and I shall accuse you of almost of being in heat!

Irina almost choked Ace while Karma laughed with the black-haired boy.

Marco grimaced before the forming friendship of these two. That wasn't going to be a good thing.

\- Let's be honest. Between killers, we can understand each-other, said Ace becoming serious.

Nagisa was surprised. For a moment, the teenager had everything of an adult. Ace stopped in front of the woman and told her:

\- You claim yourself an assassin, then, tell me… You really believe you will succeed where a _whole_ class failed?

\- You're just brats and do not address so familiarly with me. You will know that the grown-ups have a way of doing well more adult.

And she turned to Nagisa and offered him a snog worthy of a kill.

\- Tch! _Only_ thirty hits! Ace chuckled. You are lacking practice and endurance… and Nagisa-kun, you are lacking resistance…

The poor Nagisa was half unconscious in the arms of the woman who made an appointment with him in the staff room.

\- As for you, you believe you can do better? Asked Irina to Ace.

\- I have somebody in my life, and I do not intend to kiss someone else than this person… as for the rest …

The movement was fluid, almost invisible.

Irina found herself with a very real blade under her throat, arms firmly maintained behind the back.

\- Squeak. Game Over. Do not cross me, you do not want to be on my bad side.

Ace released her and put the blade back in its uniform.

He watched with disdain the pro and her hired men you just arrive, and went away to join Marco.

\- Real weapon are prohibited. I have to confiscated yours, said Karasuma when Ace was with them.

Ace obeyed not specifying that he had others on him and that he could get back when he want his hunting knife.

\- I hate this woman and the class thinks of the same thing. Try to not be pull in her fall, Marco, said softly Ace to his mate.

\- Do not fret about this, yoi.

* * *

An hour of self-study instead of one hour of English.

Ace wondered if he could spend the hour sleeping?

He felt a sudden threat coming from the room of the teachers, where was Marco at this moment.

He couldn't do it. The blond could decide that he was not enough healed for a while, and to continue to force him to the abstinence for a while longer. That would not improve his temper.

He had a sigh and turned a page of his book.

\- Naaa, Bitch-nee-san, when are you going to teach us? asked Karma in all its nonchalance.

\- Yeah, he is right, Bitch-nee-san!

\- It's true! You are a prof, Bitch-nee-san.

\- Do your job, Bitch-chan! And you will hear us to whine no more! Ace chuckled.

\- When I shall need an amateur of your kind, I shall make a sign to you, brat, responded Irina.

Ace just smiled evenly.

She was still hurt in her pride after his intervention of earlier.

He had a small laugh during the lesson on the difference in V and B that she gave to them with anger, before asking them to bite slowly their lower lip and to stay like that for one hour.

Ace shook his head.

This woman was about his age, but she had even less experience than him for what children were.

\- Portgas, are you OK? asked Kayano when Ace was taken by a new coughing fit.

\- I've felt worse …

\- What disease did you caught to be in convalescence and continuing to cough like this?

« A great hole blast through my chest »

Ace just smiled and returned to the reading of his lesson, wondering why he complicated things.

It was not English which would be useful for him in Grand Line.

* * *

The hour ended finally and it was time for the geography lesson. After that, it will be a class of sport or control of weapons.

Irina went away and Marco entered.

He raised an eyebrow in front of the dark looks which threw him the majority of the class, but closed the door and came to the desk.

\- While you take out your things of geography, I am going to speak to you, announced Marco. I consider you mature enough to accept this, thus, I do not intend to beat around the bush or to make for you of false hope, yoi.

Everybody exchanged a surprised look, but took out their books. Meanwhile, Marco sat down on the desk.

\- Circumstances did that I was not as lucky as you, to go to school, but that does not make of me someone less intelligent than you or inferior. What I know, I learned it by myself, yoi. Thus, you will understand that the education is not what I'm doing of my life.

Marco raised his geography book.

\- Nevertheless, and I think that it is an advantage, we are here to speak about _geography_ , which is a very close thing to what I decided to dedicate myself to - he glared at Ace when he heard him snort quietly - and also one of the things that I understand almost instinctively. I am thus going to do all my possible to assure that I transmit you this understanding, yoi. But I repeat to you, I am not a professor originally. If I leave in something that you do not understand, stop me and ask me to be understandable, yoi. We agree?

The frustration in front of Irina melted to become a bright smile sent to the man.

\- Yes, sensei!

\- Then we have an agreement.

A hand shot up.

\- Sensei, you told us that it was close to your activity… but in what the geography can be close to murderer's career?

Marco had a mysterious smile.

\- To kill people does not necessarily mean that we are a murderer, yoi. I am a sailor, with two or three tricks to kill and survive.

Marco put his book back on his desk and crossed his legs.

\- As it is possible that Karasuma-san asks me to assist him in your training, I am going to tell you things clearly. I stopped being what we call a human being strictly speaking when I was about ten years old, yoi. This and the path I chose, made that I have capacities which you will doubtlessly find nowhere else, besides in Ace's case, for some. I also have a different way of apprehending and seeing things. Killing this Koro-sensei does not strictly interest me, I am even _indebted_ to him, but nothing prevents me from helping _you_ to reach him. With this, we are going to begin, yoi.

The lesson of geography seemed so simple.

It was far from the difficult things and without the slightest sense that he had heard while he was in Class D., according to Nagisa. It was even very precise and very clear. And we really felt that there was a passion for the subject, in the way of speaking and Marco's physical language.

Nagisa looked next to him to see Ace falling on his exercise book. It was his third crisis of the day.

\- Nagisa-san, don't mind Ace, please, he is going to wake up shortly.

Nagisa shook his head, wondering inside how the Prof. could know that he looked at Ace while the man faced the board.

The bell rang so quickly and it surprised more than one.

\- You know, sensei … for somebody who did not have the opportunity to go to the school … you are a good Prof., smiles Karma.

Whouawe, Karma complimenting someone?

\- Are you also this talented to kill people?

Marco closed his book.

\- You still have clean hands; thus, you do not know what it costs to kill somebody and I am certain that the only thing which makes that you don't take this affair as something fun is the simple fact of knowing that in case of failure, this world will be destroyed, yoi. But believe me, unless being fundamentally disturbed, indifferent and other… we cannot kill for pleasure.

\- Why do you kill, then? asked a girl.

\- To remain free. The lesson is over, go to change you, you have PE.

He went out of the room and looked at Karasuma who was looking through the window, in the corridor.

\- Good work, the man told him.

Marco just shook the head.

\- I have to go out a moment

* * *

They had shooting practice today. After some advice, they began the job. Many students weren't able to refrain from looking with hatred to Irina and Koro-sensei going away in the sporting local.

\- Koro-sensei is not _that_ naive, said Ace. He's not going to fall for this.

\- Interested as he is? He's dead, sighed Nagisa.

\- It's for Bitch-nee-san that it's dead. Relax, Nagisa-kun, don't be so tense when you hold a firearm.

Ace showed him the example by putting himself in position, totally relaxed and pull the tiger.

\- Good example, Portgas, approved Karasuma by seeing that the boy had emptied his charger on the bull's eyes.

\- You're good at shooting, noticed Karma.

\- My specialty, besides my techniques as a pyromaniac, remains hand-to-hand fight. Let just say that I manage more or less with a gun in hand.

Nagisa sketched a smile in front of what seemed to him like a case of modesty. After all, he had touched the center every time. He felt very hot hands on his shoulders, making him jump.

\- Let me help. Relax your shoulders.

It was Ace.

Nagisa obeyed. A hand quit one of his shoulders to go up to the gun.

\- Your hand must be firm, but not tense.

Nagisa raised the gun towards his target, the hand of Ace always on his wrist.

He fired and touched the center.

\- You see!

\- Thank you, Portgas.

\- You welcome.

And noises of balls reasoned in the ground.

\- M-61 M-134 M-249. Automatic and according to the noise, real balls, yoi, commented Marco by joining them. If the warehouse is still fit to stand, I think that the school can consider itself fortunate.

\- If she wants to stay, she will have to learn the same rules of the game as everybody, commented Karasuma. Start again, everyone.

The noise of shooting stopped.

\- There was no way he was going to fall for this, yoi. If my sense of smell is as close as his, then, I can tell you that he knew exactly in what he put his feet by entering this warehouse.

Irina's scream alerted them.

And everybody imagined, in view of the noise, a scene worthy of a sprawling hentai.

\- He is fast, I am going to grant him that, commented Marco.

Karasuma had a tired smirk to his remark, before noting a dark look from Portgas to Marco.

\- Making me a hole in my shirt with your dark look is of no use, Ace. You will do what you want when I shall judge that you will be healed… in this particular case, when you will stop coughing like you're tearing away your lungs and spitting blood, in particular, yoi, Marco told him while Irina step out in a girl's old sporting uniform.

And the poor woman fell on the ground, dead on her feet.

Koro-sensei did not speak of what happened.

\- I know _everything_ ~… whistled Ace.

His companions looked at him with suspicion.

\- To have tentacles is the ideal for this kind of thing, ne? Ace said with a devilish smile.

His remark earned him a slap behind the skull from Marco, while Koro-sensei passed from white to purple.

Sounds of footsteps alerted them.

\- Finally, I found you.

Everybody turned around and the male students were not able to refrain from drooling in front of the blonde who had just appeared.

Nagisa noted the fact that Ace turned white from what seems to be fright.

\- She is Newgate Cassandra. If you are hurt during the training, she will take care of you, but her priority mission, it's your companion Portgas, presented Karasuma.

The woman looked at them from her one point eighty meter. Hourglass figure, a chest as big as Bitch-nee-san, but this Cassdandra had a small sinister smile on her lips.

\- It's your sister? Kayano asked Marco.

\- More or less my big sister, yoi, approved Marco.

\- Ace-chan ~! Come with your big sister, so I shall _torture_ you a little …

Ace send a pleading look to Marco who shook his head.

\- I _hate_ you.

\- I know, I know...

And Ace followed like a condemned this woman.

\- Do not trust her appearance, this woman is _the devil_ , warns Marco. To have grown up with her, I can assure you. Oh, and she's also old enough to be your mother

\- She looks as old as Bitch-nee-san, pointed a four-eyes.

\- Do not trust appearances.

\- Well, it's time to return to class. Do you think that your companion will be back for the lesson? asked Koro-sensei.

The screams of Ace answered them.

\- He will be good in five small minutes. _Ama bene castiga bene_ , it is not what we say?

Koro-sensei had a laugh and lead the student in class with him.

* * *

Ace stood up.

 _Inveterate loser of this school_. This woman had dared to say that of this class.

She had no right to judge them.

\- Why are you standing? It is not as if you were concerned, said Irina to him.

\- Damare, teme, spit Ace.

His fists trembled with anger. His head was low, his hair hiding his face.

Nagisa swallowed difficultly. He had never feel such a murder intent in somebody. Ace raised his head. This eyes were no more color of ash, they were a bright and burning silver and scream hatred and blood-lust.

He jumped over his desk and caught Irina easily by the lapel of her shirt.

\- You have no right to judge this class. Neither you, or anyone else has this right. Then shut your nasty mouth and get out of here, if you're not here to play your role!

And he threw her in the corridor, before closing the door with violence.

The action of Ace was applauded by everybody.

He breathed profoundly and his bloodthirstiness disappear, before he came back to his desk.

\- I am going to sleep.

And it is what he did.

Marco watched Irina getting furious with amusement.

\- Seeing the marks of burn, I can guess that it is Ace who threw you out, yoi.

The words made the woman remove her jacket and roar in anger when she saw the burns on the collar, where Ace had seized her.

\- Ano gakki, I am going to kill him!

\- You can always try… But I agree with Karasuma. If you want to continue, go excuse yourself to them.

\- But what's the use?! I have no experience in the education!

\- The only experience which I have, it is the training of my apprentice in navigation, yoi. I find that a pleasant experience, to teach this class.

And he returned to what he was doing.

\- The pleasure seems mutual. An idea for the continuation? pointed Karasuma.

\- I am going to make half-and-half. On one hand, I am going to make for them a summary of what is for their program and of the other one, they will have a training to use every ground in their advantage, yoi. Even if teaching kids how to kill doesn't sit well with me, they are determined, so, I'm going to do what I can to help them.

Karasuma shook his head and asked Irina to follow him. He showed her at first Koro-sensei who made an individual exam for every student by taking into account their flaw and their strong point. He showed her then students who seemed to be playing, while they used a ball in the effigy of Koro-sensei, with a knife.

The lesson was useful, because the next hour, while the student did nothing (besides Ace to whom Koro-sensei had given a beautiful series of questionnaires to judge his level), Irina came to the class.

She began writing on the board, under the perplexed look of everybody and made them repeat after her, before telling them the anecdote then the translation.

Nagisa turned to pink. How could she teach to say in English, to middle-scholars, "you are incredible in bed"?

Ace had a small laugh, imagining very well a scene with this sentence. He and Marco in the bed, and him telling to his mate this sentence. The perplexed look of the blond followed by a demand of explanation, which would be ' I revise my English lesson '.

His giggle became a hysterical laugh which left him shortly after, trying to spit out his lungs.

\- Slowly, Portgas-kun, recommended Nagisa.

Ace raised a hand to say that he was good.

A glass of water appeared on his desk.

\- Just for information, the poison has no effect on Marco nor I, announced Ace. But thank you for the water.

Irina shook her head and returned to her desk, letting Ace drink his glass.

\- We often say that the best way of learning a new language is to have a lover who speaks the aforementioned language. You want to know the way he feels, then, you try with all your heart to understand what he says. If need be, within the framework of my work, I used this method to learn some more new languages. Therefore, my lessons will be about how to flatter the foreigners. Master the rules of the good manner of an assassin, and when you will be in front of your target, you will make of him all you want. Let this octopus teach you what is needed for your exams. Of what I heard, this Marco will split half of the time to make it as much, and the other half to learn you to use the ground in your advantage. The only thing which I can do, it is to teach you to handle the words in your ease. And if you do not consider me as a professor… I shall abandon my murder and leave.

She added with a shy pout that like that, there should not be any concern.

And finally, she apologized for all that she had said.

The class stared perplex before bursting in laughter.

\- Why you are so nervous? asked for Karma in the general hilarity. You were looking like you were going to kill us before!

\- She is totally a teacher, now, commented another one.

\- We cannot call her Bitch-nee-san any longer! a girl laughed.

Irina was close to tears from happiness.

\- It is uncalled for us to speak of a teacher like that, continued another girl.

\- Yes, we have to find her something else.

\- Ja, what about Bitch-sensei? proposed Karma.

Big disappointment for the teacher.

Ace was not able to refrain from laughing.

\- Since we are there, why not choose anything without 'Bitch ' inside? asked Irina with hope.

And everybody added a layer in favor of Karma proposition. Finally, Bitch-sensei would stay.

Pleased to meet you, Bitch-sensei! Should we begin?

\- Ace-san … I am sorry about my previous behavior. You're commissioned to kill him too, I do not have the right to antagonize you because of your age, as I did.

\- It's all forgotten, assured Ace. Sorry for my irritation and the burns mark on your jacket.

Three men in the corridor observed all this.

\- She is going to do well if she continues like this, approved Koro-sensei.

\- Hm. More or less, commented Karasuma.

Marco send an eye towards Karasuma when he heard a light friction of tissue. The man had pulled his weapon out.

\- Arigatou gozaimasu, Karasuma-senei, said Koro-sensei without turning around. I want for my students to be able to hold a conversation with a foreigner, and which better than a murderer globetrotter for that?

Marco shook his head. He was right, the octopus was always ahead of them. Koro-sensei went away, leaving two other behind.

\- This man is a genius, yoi, commented Marco.

\- I saw that, said Karasuma.

\- I shall try something tomorrow. Ah, Cassandra! So?

Cassandra went out of the staffroom where she had studied the results of the physical examination of Ace.

\- He is going to recover from this. I am more worried about a possible emotional instability than another thing. His logia do its job. It has some difficulties, but nothing to worry about. In a month or so, if it is not two, it will be as if Marine Ford had never taken place. Keep an eye on him, brother. That would be stupid if children end in kebab because of an event which will wake up the trauma.

\- No concern, dear sister.

\- We'll see each other this evening when you will come back, unless you intend to do something which risks to hurt them.

\- Nothing is on the program with this kind of risk for now, assured Karasuma.

* * *

\- Mister Portgas, I believe that you had the opportunity to do the tests which I prepared.

Ace just held the sheets to Koro-sensei.

\- I would have panicked in front of so many questions, commented on Nagisa.

\- I saw worse kind and quantity of paperwork, assured Ace. See you tomorrow.

And Nagisa went away, while Koro-sensei corrected in mach 20 the questionnaire.

\- You are a brilliant young man, and nevertheless, many of what should be acquired at your age does not seem the be, commented the octopus putting away the copies.

\- Like Marco, circumstances did that I was not able to put a single foot in a school before today.

\- Yes, I see it. And something tells me that you do not really need an education. Nevertheless, you are registered as a student, I shall thus treat you as such, Ace-san.

\- Since you don't consider me a kid, it suits me. Just a thing, Koro-sensei …

Koro-sensei remained motionless when the hand of Ace closed on one of his arm. And watched with bewilderment his member melted away in flames.

Ace let him put out the fire and took his bag to leave the class.

\- Kill or be killed. It's the rule which governs the world in which I was born. I may owe you my life, in a strange sense, but I have to become stronger, and I see you as good enough to help me in this sense. It is not against you, I have nothing against you personally. You are just, whether you like it or not, my future sparing companion.

« And a way to have _him_ back to us …» completed Ace for himself.

\- You forgot this.

Ace turned around to see Koro-sensei playing, with the tentacle that he had just grown anew, his hunting knife. Hiken went through his pockets to make sure that it was his, surprised that he managed to take it to him without noticing.

\- If you need to speak, I will listen to you, Ace-kun, no matter your history. It is my teacher's role.

Ace retrieved his weapon and hide it away.

\- I prefer to speak to Marco, he his better equipped than you to understand my problems, no offense. See you tomorrow, Koro-sensei … if the birds do not kill you in the meantime.

And Ace closed the door behind him.


	2. The trial of the monthly meeting

**Hello there, it's been a while, sorry.**

 **For short, I had many things to do, but here we are, the second chapter is up !**

 **Hope you will enjoy it !**

* * *

Today, it was chemistry class.

-Chemistry? I'll stay around. Don't blow up anything, Ace, said Cassandra.

The boys shivered.

Passed the first impression because of her body, her sadistic attitude had put the hormonal adolescents back in their place.

The plan was simple, and it made Ace smile.

While the representatives did a diversion with their target, everyone prepared themselves. Then, they lead Koro-sensei to the classroom and everyone jump on him.

Not that it change a lot.

Very quickly, three young students throw themselves on their teacher armed with anti-sensei knifes.

But Nagisa had eyes only for Ace.

No blood lust, nothing.

Then a huge spike and…

In no time the charger of his gun was emptied.

-Not bad, Ace-san a little more and I would have lost some tentacles, complimented Koro-sensei finishing to instal the material.

Ace was beside him in an instant.

-Argh!

-You are still convalescent, don't force yourself too much! Continued Koro-sensei.

Nagisa hadn't seen him move and there, he was tied by the tentacles of the teacher who was combing his hair too, making the dark haired boy blush.

-Ahahaha! Marco, you don't think that it has an air of déjà vu! Cassandra snickered seeing the scene happen.

Marco, who was passing in the corridor with Karasuma, raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

-I hate you all… hissed Ace.

The tentacles of Koro-sensei busted in flames and Ace brandished a hand toward the face of the professor… who disappeared.

Bam!

Ace found himself sitting on a stool, and lifted in the air until back at his place.

-Not bad, not bad, be careful to not burn your comrades… said Koro-sensei with his orange face decorated with a circle, showing he approved of the try.

What was Koro-sensei talking about?

-Even a classical ambush has little chance, against you, but we made some progresses with Portgas in the team, noted Karma. How do you do, Portgas, to make his tentacles explode?

-I can't teach you that, I am made like that.

-Eeeh, too bad…

-Nagisa-kun, add to his weakness strong heat/fire. It's still to be well determined, but it's a piste.

-Thanks, Portgas-kun.

A tentacle was brusquely cut, surprising Koro-sensei.

Ace caught something between his finger at two centimeters from his eyes.

-Another weakness. I though you would need help, said Cassandra throwing her heavy hair above her shoulder. He doesn't perceive the attacks who aren't directly directed toward him.

Koro-sensei rushed to hide in a corner shaking.

-Throwing me a scalpel coated in Haki to my face? Are you sure you have a degree in medicine? Mumbled Ace.

It really was a scalpel, a classical scalpel. Not even an anti-sensei one.

Ace threw it back to the woman who caught it with skill and put it back… in her stockings.

-Don't burn anything, Ace-chan~! Simpered the woman walking out.

She closed the door.

-So, sensei… your survival instinct keep you from sensing the attacks toward others targets? Smiled Ace.

-This woman is scary… shivered Maehara.

-You get used to it. She is almost nice right now. The throwing of scalpel, it's normal for her. She does it, however, with those able to avoid them so you are safe.

-Well, it was very informative… I am curious to know how a simple scalpel managed to hurt me… said Koro-sensei, the face purple, staring at the door with distrust.

-The spirit, sensei, the spirit and the will.

On those mysterious words the lesson began.

* * *

The lesson on the extraction of artificial colorants was interesting. Ace made a note in his notebook that he kept for his come back to the Grand Line, on a deep study of the thing, in case of a possible use. He took from the table his sweets just in time, saving them from the tentacles of the prof.

-I grew up with a little brother, sensei. And at each meal, we passed our time fighting to steal the food from the plate of the other, pointed Ace with amusement as he bit into his licorice stick.

-Arumph! You will have more homework, Ace-san! Stated Koro-sensei.

-You are a responsible adult, so learn to manage your spending. It's petty to steal from your students.

-Yeah, that's right! Protested someone.

-We paid ourselves for them!

-He would jump on the first opportunity to get sweets, since he won't get his pay before tomorrow, muttered Maehara at Ace, Nagisa and Kayano's table.

-Why does a creature who want to destroy the Earth live this way? Inquired a girl from a desk next to them.

Everyone had a jaded smile.

-So, you have a little brother? Nagisa said turning toward Ace.

It was the first thing he let escape about him.

-Mm. I don't have blood relatives. Luffy, my otouto, is what is the closest for me. Other than Marco and Cassandra, but with them, I don't have the same link than with Luffy.

He kept his eyes fixed on the table, remembering his years in the jungle of Dawn. Everything was so easy at this time.

-Luffy and me, we didn't have what could be called a normal childhood. We did what we could with what we had. In the end, we may be three year apart, but it's almost like I raised him.

Ace closed his eyes, hiding his emotion.

-I look forward to see him again, letters are good and all but only for a time.

He massaged his chest.

There was something here. Nagisa was sure of it. He sensed that something happened. But he didn't have the luxury to linger on this that a brown haired girl stood up to go see the professor.

-Ano… sensei…

-Is there a problem, Okuda-san?

-Ano…

Gathering her courage, she hold three vials to their teacher.

-It's poison! Pleas drink it!

Ace raised an eyebrow.

At least, it was direct.

-Dame… desu ka? Said with hesitation the miss without looking at the professor.

-Okuda-san, it is a very honest tentative of killing me, pointed the prof.

-I… I'm not good with surprise attacks… but I'm good with chemistry… so, I did this with all my heart!

-She is cute, simpered Ace with a smile, as if he was talking of a kid.

-Nobody would be stupid enough to drink this like that… pointed someone. Other than maybe Ace-san.

Ace stuck his tongue toward the person who said that.

-Sore wa, sore wa… said the octopus.

He took the vials and opened the first one.

-De wa, itadakimasu.

He swallowed the first vial and froze, the body pulsating. Then…

His head turned blue and horn sprouted on his head.

And some stars appeared in the eyes of Ace.

-Sodium hydroxide… it's dangerous for the human body, but not for me.

Nagisa took note of that, as Okuda understood took in what happened.

Vial number two…

His head turned a pale green and some wings sprouted.

-Thalous acetate… and now the last…

Even more effect and waiting for…

-Eeeeeeeh! All that for such a head?! Huffed Ace.

Indeed, the head became white and without any expression and have a dialog a little strange, before turning back to normal and saying he couldn't stay without doing anything knowing she was manipulating such dangerous products alone… and he proposed to work with her, after class, to invent a poison able to kill him.

-Hm.

-Why are you smiling? Asked Nagisa.

-The proposition stink of a scam, pointed Ace. But I think he want to teach her something, nothing else, so, I won't say anything. I count on you to keep your tongue?

-No problem, Portgas-kun.

-Ace-kun is alright with me, you know.

Ace smiled gently to him, before standing up.

* * *

Marco sitting on the roof reading, smiled a little hearing Irina's little game with Karasuma. His smile wore off hearing what Karasuma had said. The school had refused to renovate the building. Which was strange, since he had seen the main school and they didn't seem to miss money to do it. He sighed and go back to reading the book on geography in his hands. It wasn't on his to do list for now.

* * *

Ace was trying to sleep in a corner of the classroom as he waited for Marco to finish what he was doing, when he heard Okuda talk.

She didn't know how to express herself, put her thoughts in sentences, translate her feelings. For her, the formulas had something comforting, because everything could only be correct with them. The words, the expressions and feelings were fluctuating, unstable.

But it was one of the beauty of the human nature, so much diversity.

The private lesson ended and they were able to go home. Ace stood up from where he slept and stretched his arms.

-Why didn't you tell your classmate I took advantage of her credulity? Asked Koro-sensei.

-Because you are a good guy, and you are trying to make this class learn how to grow up and survive in this world. I'm not here since a long time, but from what I saw, she need it.

-And you? Do you need it?

Ace shook his head.

-Fool people may not be in my nature, but my survival instinct made me learn it. Don't worry about me, sensei. I hope that the show of tomorrow will be interesting.

-One little thing for you, Ace-san.

Ace turned around puzzled.

-I am usually resistant to fire and high heat. However, you seem to have in you an altogether different fire that doesn't enter into my competences.

-I see. Thank you for the information.

Ace walked out and caught up to Nagisa.

-Nagisa-kun!

Nagisa turned around to look at him.

-What I told you this morning in chemistry. It's not very true, it's seems, so, cross it out.

-The fire and heat? You're sure?

-Yeah.

-Very well, I'll do it right now. Thanks for the info.

-We are comrades, after all.

* * *

Kayano didn't understand. Okuda had for mission too bring in class the poison, the next day.

In theory, it should work.

Add to that, the prof had the time to make a picture on how to conserve a poison.

Nagisa and Ace shared a glance.

-Ne, Okuda-kun, called Ace.

-Hai?

-The sciences, it's not my strong point… but…

Ace pulled out his knife anti-sensei.

-We know with certitude that that, it work, so, I don't know, maybe you could ask Karasuma-sensei to give you the composition and work on this base to get a poison.

Okuda blinked behind her glasses and a huge smile appeared on her lips.

-It's a good idea! I will ask that if this is a failure!

It was then that Koro-sensei entered accompanied by Marco who they usually had at this time.

-Hai, minna-san, called Marco. It seems that there is an experimentation in waiting, so, we will let this end before going over the lesson of the day, yoi. The scene is yours, Koro-sensei.

Okuda rushed forward to give happily the poison to Koro-sensei. He took a good gulp before giving the half full vial in Marco's arm who raised an eyebrow without saying anything.

Doooom!

And he began to laugh, he had a shudder, his voice suddenly lower.

-Arigatou, Okuda-san! Because of this drink, I could reach a new level of evolution… said the man, his tentacles contracting suddenly.

Everyone was excepting an exceptional thing… but in fact, no, he just liquefied.

-What you prepared was a tonic, which stimulates my cells and raise my fluidity.

Marco raised what was left of the liquid to the light with a puzzled expression.

In a few seconds, Koro-sensei found himself in the locker of a student, proving that he had the same proprieties of a liquid… except he was dry.

And he defied them to catch him.

No student did it. Ace didn't try. Non identified liquid against fire… it would be the same as burning the room immediately. Marco let out an exasperated sigh.

-You deceived me, Koro-sensei! An indignant Okuda yelled.

The teacher appeared in a corner of the ceiling. Very strange.

-Okuda-san, to deceive the other is an essential point for an assassination.

-Eh?

-The deceive? Said Nagisa.

"Lesson time" though Ace.

-Even the most powerful of poison is ineffective if it is presented in such a naive way.

And he let himself fall from the ceiling asking to Nagisa how he would have given the poison to him.

Nagisa though a moment and said:

-I would have probably mixed it in your favorite drink, and would have given it to you as a drink specially made for you.

-Exactly, said the prof going back toward his uniform.

And he took back his classical form.

-To deceive others, you first must understand them and proceed with creativity. The communication is the key for an effective poisoning.

He stood up.

-Your scientific prowess will be one day useful. So to explain the things clearly, to a maximum of people you can, I hope you will continue to develop your language skills in the goal of poisioning someone.

And Okuda began to smile again.

This made Karma laugh.

-The assassination is really the smallest of our problem… said the redhead .

Ace had a smile.

-It's crazy… against him, even an aspiring assassin become a student again… commented Nagisa.

-True, it is someone exceptional, approved Ace.

-On this, I will let you between the hands of the brave Marco-sensei. Enjoy your drink! Said Koro-sensei.

Marco raised his eyebrows understanding the message and swallowed the rest of the poison, making the class scream. During a moment the man leaned against the desk before wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

-Pouah! Ethanol? Urg… I drank a lot of poison in my life, but this, it's the most disgusting I have ever taste. Urk…

He gave back the empty vial to Koro-sensei, accepted the bottle of water and swallowed in one go to kill the taste.

-How…? Whispered Karma, agape.

-None of you can kill me, simply because it's not possible, except under two conditions , yoi. But it's not the subject. To your seat and take your books, so that we can begin the lesson.

Ace shook his head with a smile.

* * *

-Let's hurry! If we are late, who know what they will make us do this time… commented one boy.

-Last time, it was to clean all the flowers beds of the main school.

-There was too much, it was horrible!

-You didn't do anything!

-Really?

-Aaah! Why must it happen to us! Moaned a girl.

Let me explain. The bad guys of the Class E were up on a mountain in a decrepit building, far from the beautiful installations of the others classes. Normally, they don't have the right to go to the main school, except for the scholar gathering, like the assemblies. For this occasion, they have to go down the mountain during the lunch time.

And to maintain the discipline, they have to be here before the others classes. An example for all. An example of what they don't want to become.

Ace turned around from where he was walking in front with Nagisa and Kayano to the sound of the 'Okajima!'

Okajima was a black haired student with very short hair. They saw him pass like a missile beside them, wet, snake rolled around him, followed by a rock and bees.

-He… he is going through an exceptional period… noted Nagisa. I hope he is alright.

Okajima's yell far away answered him.

-If he screams, then it's that he is still alive, pointed Ace. The trapped bridge, the snake pit, the avalanche of rock and the bees… how much bad luck can someone endure?

* * *

The students arrived, exhausted, down the mountain. While they took back their breath, Ace leaned against a tree to cough.

-Here.

The students raised their head.

Marco was there, giving them a drink.

-Koro-sensei is a providing man. He asked me to make some reserve of cold water. There, the suffering is soon over, yoi.

The students took the water glad and accepted the snacks which was given with it.

-Ace-kun, your medicine, reminded Nagisa to Ace.

Ace groaned and took them from his pocket.

-Okajima had some trouble on his way, pointed out a group coming.

They were allowed to have their rations of waters and foo too.

-I know, he came before you. Cassandra is taking care of him, yoi.

Everybody held one silent minute for their comrade.

-Is everything alright, everyone? Asked Karasuma joining them, Bitch-sensei dragging her foot behind him.

-Marco-sensei was waiting for us at the end with a recompense, Nagisa smiked showing his bottle of water.

Karasuma glanced at him and Marco shrugged.

-They are normal kids. Not overpowered monsters like I see everyday, and which Ace is a good example, even if he still didn't resume to make our life hell.

Ace smiled but continued to enjoy his snack.

-One more effort and you will be in the shadow of the gym, supported Marco.

-Where is Koro-sensei, asked Kayano.

-We can't let the others students see him, so, we asked him stay up there, answered Karasuma.

* * *

Ace tightened his fists to not snap.

So it was like that, eh?

-Keep your calm, whispered Nagisa, to his neighbor in front of him in the row.

-Nagisa-kun~!

Nagisa turned the head to see two idiots who had just called him and offered him their condescending smiles.

Some of his old comrades from when he was in 1 and 2 D, before his note made him go in E for this year.

-We are happy to see you! To come down of this mountain must have been so hard!

Nagisa didn't answer them. Ace bit his lips trying to not let his anger escape him.

-This sort of gathering take place once a month, murmured Nagisa. And right there, the "special treatment" of the class E stay the same. And we must endure.

-If you see me began to smoke or any trace of fire… hit me, anything, or, I will commit a murder, muttered Ace.

-Understood, even if what you are saying is strange.

And the dean came to do his speech when they were all in order.

They were the cream of the cream blah, blah, blah… but if they don't do anything, they risked to become like some good for nothing with a look toward the class E.

And the rest of the gym couldn't help but laugh.

What looked like sparks crackled here and there on the shaking arms of Ace. Nagisa didn't hesitate. The head still low, he gave a kick in the legs of the one in front of him. He heard Ace breath deeply and keep himself from coughing. A discreet nod told him he did good.

-Nagisa, whispered the one behind the blue. Where is Karma?

-He skip.

-Only him?!

-If I had known, I would have done the same, gritted out Ace. My ego makes me want to cut some throats…

-He know he will be punished for not coming but he doesn't care. It's in this sort of situation I would like to be like him.

-Tell me about it.

-You're good on your own way, Nagisa-kun, don't try to be like him, Ace smiled laboriously.

-Thanks, Ace-kun.

They prepared themselves to receive a message from the students' representatives, and they were asked to prepare their notes.

The class E saw Karasuma and Marco talk to a prof, introducing themselves as the teachers of the class E. The others students reflected upon who they were. Admittedly, Karasuma in his suit with a tie, but Marco, him, make a stain with his purple shirt, his short, and the ankle band with bands, the sandals and most of all… the blue foulard on his waist ornate with a jewel.

-They are cool and have style… breathed a girl from a normal class.

-Ne, Portgas? Asked Kayano who was beside Nagisa. Marco-sensei, he had his dose of coffee this morning?

-If I didn't stop him, he would drink ten machine each morning! Ace answered her with a chuckle. He is always like that, it's good to make people believe he listen when he sleep with his eyes open.

Marco must have guessed that they were talking about him from the look he threw at Ace, making the students laugh softly. They had quickly understood that those two were like brothers. Nagisa suspected more, but it wasn't his place to talk about it. And a school really wasn't the place for that.

-Ne, Ace-kun… later… could we have an explanation of your capacities?

Ace tilted his head on his side, seeming to think.

-I'll see with Marco, before, 'kay?

Two girls attracted the wrath of Karasuma when they showed in public the decorated holster of their knife, which gained the jealousy of some girls from the class D, seeing the closeness they had with the teacher. Meanwhile, Marco was going straight toward Ace and gave him a look, fist on his hips.

-What stupid things are you telling, again, Ace?

-Me, but nothing, Nii-chan! Ace said innocently.

The group around Ace had a discreet laugh. Kayano held a thermos to Marco.

-I pity you, sensei, you look like you will fell asleep standing.

The laughter's volume raised. Marco sighed and accepted the thermos.

-Thank you. I feel like I will need it, yoi.

And he joined Karasuma, proposing to him to share the coffee in the thermos, thing that the agent of the government accepted with joy.

Once again, this demonstration of relationship with their teachers ultra-cool gained some jealousies.

-They're so lucky. Us, all the boys and teachers in our class are ugly… grumbled a girl from one of the 'elite' class.

-Aaaah… so bad he is so old… sighed Ace's neighbor from the class D.

There, Nagisa hadn't missed the flash in Ace's eyes who had looked at the girl. Jealousy and anger. He was right, there was something between them.

The attention of the guys of the class was deflected by the arrival of two bombs who made more than one man blush. Attention misters, the most redoubtable blonds of the school are there!

-Who are those foreigners beauties?

-And to think that Bitch-sensei was almost dead on her feet not a minute before, Sugino commented in the rank.

-She stay true to herself, smiled Nagisa. But she is brave to accompany Cassandra-sensei.

-Urg, I confess, the crazy woman shouldn't even be there, she is a nurse not a teacher.

Tall blond with big boobs and nurse in the same sentence.

The dream of more than one man.

Easy to know who was who, since Cassandra had a white coat on her back and a stethoscope in one of her pocket. She murmured something to the two men who nodded, before joining Ace and give him two letters, making him raise an eyebrow, leaving Irina alone with the men.

-You don't have a lot to do and you seemed bored. One is from Luffy, you had guessed, but the other is from your brother, Sabo.

-Thank you, nee-chan.

The woman smiled which made a lot of man dream and walked away to stay in a corner. Ace put the letters in his uniform, and waited the end of the assembly, the brain working fast.

-Why are you here? Newgate and me are more than enough, aren't we? Karasuma asked impassible.

He accepted the cup of coffee from Marco.

-None of this with me, I am their teacher too, sighed Irina.

Marco proposed her the thermos but Irina refused, making the blond shrug. He showed the thermos to Cassandra who refused too. More coffee for Karasuma and him, then.

-There is progress if you see yourself as one, ojou-chan, said Marco with a mocking smile;

-And I also wanted to see the face of the others students.

Marco took back the empty glass and closed the thermos before giving it back to Kayano and ruffled affectionately her head, attiring a glare from Ace, before taking his place back and stay there, hands in the back, like his colleagues at the moment.

-And you conclusions, yoi? Inquired Marco.

-It's not really brilliant for now.

She stand on her tiptoes to see better the rest of the gym. Then, remembering something, she went to see Nagisa.

-Nagisa-kun, coming of Bitch-sensei! Warned Ace with an understanding look to his neighbor behind him who immediately began to panic.

-Nagisa! While this octopus isn't here… stated Irina.

Ace coughed profusely and falsely, covering the conversation behind him.

-You noted every weak point of the octopus, right? Let me get a look at your notebook.

-But I already told you everything! I have nothing new… Nagisa defended himself.

-Oh you! You're trying to keep the information to yourself.

The cough of Ace began to sound suspiciously like a laugh, laugh that his classmate echoed. Hard to miss the charming tone of the teacher.

-But I'm telling you…

-Come on, tell me everything, gakki don't make me smother you!

And she smothered the poor Nagisa in her chest, making him turn red.

His old classmates were jealous.

Nagisa in the chest of a Bitch. And to say that they shouldn't have it easy in the Class E…

They stared as Marco and Karasuma each took an arm of the woman to drag her in their row, saving Nagisa.

-So! Said the students' representative. All the events are explained on the handout that was just given to you!

-Eh! Nani?! Okajima exclaimed, in the second row, behind the class representatives. And ours? (notre n'a pas d'accent)

The girl turned and crossed her finger to make him understand they didn't have one.

Her male homologue called out the representative.

-Sumimasen! The class E still didn't receive it!

-Eh? The young man with the micro said with a smile. You didn't receive it? That's strange…

And he smile turned vicious and he looked down at them telling them:

-Gomen nasai! It seems we forgot to print those for the class E. I'm sorry to tell you this, but you will have to memorize everything before going away!

And of course, this made the rest of the gym snicker.

-Ora! You and your comrades from the class E should make your memory work!

-I'm going to go on a rampage… hissed Ace.

Nagisa gave him a kick in the tibia. And repeat the operation until he couldn't feel Ace's bloodlust. A glance toward Marco-sensei told him that he was right doing so because he approved with nod.

-What is that, it's abusing… muttered Irina.

-We have a trump card with us, yoi, smiled Marco.

And a gust of wind posed a hand made copy in the hands of the class E.

-Isogai-kun! Called Koro-sensei in his horrible disguise, stopping beside Karasuma who had like an envy to kick his ass. Is there still a problem? I think that everyone have a manuscript copy.

Their target was making his pen turned proudly on his gloved tentacles.

-Exact! You can continue! Said the representative with a smile to the representatives of the students. We have our copies!

-Eh? Nande?! Uso! Who destroyed our moment of pleasure?!

Realizing what he just said, he continued immediately trying to not to stay too destabilized.

Ace and Nagisa shared a smile.

It was really like Koro-sensei, that…

-We had precised you to not show and to stay at the old school, hissed Karasuma to Koro-sensei. Your existence must stay a secret.

-Don't worry! And my disguise is perfect! Koro-sensei told him. Nobody will see anything.

-Perfect… Marco repeated skeptical. If he is perfect then I'm a cat, yoi.

Ace put his fist in his mouth when he heard them with his Haki.

-He must have felt alone, supposed Nagisa with a smile.

-We can't begrudge him, sighed the brown haired Sugino.

-No, but, look at him… even with his disguise we can see that something is wrong.

While students wondered about the identity of this individual, Irina walked slowly toward him, something behind her back, before being caught by the collar and bring at her place by Marco the moment she began to kill the teacher who avoid her tentative.

The others students didn't understand anything, but the class E was laughing a lot.

-Sasuga Marco-sensei and Bitch-sensei! It's good that Marco-sensei is here, or, Karasuma-sensei would have already killed himself since then! Someone commented.

-Nan, Karasuma is stronger than…

And Ace didn't finished his sentence and collapsed on the neighbor in front of him who caught him narrowly.

-One moment! Called Isogai to the representative of the students.

-Marco-sensei! Cassandra-san! The sleeping Beauty is back! A young girl called trying not to break a rib from laughing too hard.

Karasuma had a deep sigh and evacuated the unconscious Ace that Marco hissed on his shoulder to walk out with him and Cassandra.

-Poor Ace-kun, hard to live with this narcolepsy! Kayano said with a tender smile.

Nagisa shook his head with a smile. I was never boring in class E.

* * *

Marco stared from the shadows of the porch Nagisa get caugh by two students of the class D as he went to get a drink to the distributor.

-Oi, Nagisa!

The blue raised his head.

-Don't you have the impression that you're a little too much at ease? Asked the four-eyes guy.

Nagisa stared at them without understanding.

-Laugh during the assembly… you should learn a little respect!

-The class E should just keep their head low and shut their mouth.

-You're already living shitty lives after all.

Nagisa looked at them, unsure.

-What are you look at, here?

Karasuma showed up at this moment and saw the scenery, but Marco caught his shoulder sensing him about to intervene.

-Leave it to him, yoi.

-I agree with him, said Koro-sensei joining them. No students trying to kill me should bow down before students of this level.

The scene made every students around smile. They liked to see a student of the class E being abused.

-Say something, Class E!

The strongest took Nagisa by the collar.

-You want me to kill you?

This made a click in Nagisa's mind.

-Korosu… breathed the boy in a low voice.

The word repeated himself in his head.

"Korosu ka?"

He lowered his head with a chuckle, surprising his aggressors.

-You are talking of killing me, when you never succeed, or even tried, to kill anyone?

His blue eyes shone with a blood lust and killing intent just contained, a slight smirk on his lips.

But it was enough for him to be released and that his attackers moved away from him scared. When Nagisa walked away, the students looked at him with fear.

Marco haad a slight smile. Too bad they were kids with a stable life… he would have loved to recruit one or two of them to build u the Shirohige Kaizokudan.

And he walked away with his long and fluid step. He patted the head of Nagisa in passing and disappeared toward the trail of the mountain.

* * *

Ace stayed puzzled.

-Isn't it evident, why he patted your head.

Nagisa gave him a funny look. Ace raised an eyebrow. Rolling his eyes, the blue looked around them, and then looked at Ace again, tired.

-Oooh, so ka, understood Ace. One point for you, Nagisa-kun, to clarify things. And I count on you to keep this between us, for now.

-Okay.

Nagisa took a chair and sat before Ace, the rest of the class ignoring them totally; Ace glanced around quickly and said:

-I'm twenty-three, even if my appearance suggest the contrary. Proofs, I have, no problem about that; so, don't go around the roof yelling that Marco is a pedophile, because it isn't the case; I'm old enough to know what to do of my life.

-Twenty-three…

Ace gestured with his head toward Koro-sensei who was being scolded by Karasuma, outside.

-Is it so hard to believe I'm this old, even with my body of middle-school student, when faced by the existence of this thing?

-Point given.

-Next, to reassure you, he patted your head simply to show you he was proud of something you did, that's all. Don't give yourself ides. That's just a prof tellingg you that he approve of your acts and even, that he is proud of what you did, nothing more.

-I must seem ridiculous to you…

-No, you saw some things and you missed information. You panicked an instant, and it happen to everyone, trust me.

-Can I ask you something?

-Why do I look like a fifteen years old?

-Hmhm…

Ace looked at a point on the side.

-I prefer to not talk about it… for now. It's… too fresh in my mind. Too painful; It's in part link to the fact I am convalescent.

-Sorry to have asked and everything…

Ace shook his head.

\- Don't apologize; You even did goo in coming to see me. I'll be more careful in the future, if it can give this sort of confusion. You wanted to know what was my ability, didn't you?

The eyes of Nagisa lightened.

-I can't tell you everything, but on some points, I can answer some questions.

He showed the classroom with his hand.

-please yourself.

-Minna! Ace is going to tell us about some of his abilities! Called Nagisa.

This caught the attention of everyone, and soon, a nice group formed around them.

-So, tell us everything Ace! What make you so dangerous without having any weapon on sight?

For all answer, Ace took out his hunting knife from under his uniform and held it to the crowd.

-Can someone testify that it's a true cold steel?

Isogai took the weapon and passed carefully his thumb on the blade.

-Aïe! She is true and sharp!

He put his finger in his mouth to cut the flux of blood.

Ace took back the knife and held it to Nagisa and Karma.

-You are the only one who, I think will have the guts to do it. Who want to put it in my stomach?

-Eh?! All the class exclaimed.

Karma didn't hesitate. He took it and in the same move, put it in the belly of his classmate, making everyone scream.

Karma released the knife and took some steps back.

\- I though so. Except if you wanted to be killed, you would have never asked us to do this, if you weren't insensitive to this sort of attack, smiled Karma.

-What is happening here? Asked Koro-sensei coming in the room.

The class move away so the professor could see the knife in ace's stomach; before the man had the possibility to panic, the brown haired boy removed the blade from his flesh and raised it on the light.

Not any drop of blood.

Koro-sensei seemed to hesitate between the purple, face to the shock of the absence of everything that is normal for a man who received a knife in the stomach and the black before the fact that one of his student was hurt.

-Ho… how…

For all answer, ace raised his shirt, showing his iron muscles and the net cut of the blade. And still no blood.

\- Well targeted, it's right on the stomach, approved Ace.

And flames came out of the wound, making it disappear as if it had never existed in the first place.

-So cool! Exclaimed Okajima.

-How did you do that?! Asked Kayano.

-I am like this. I acquired this power some times ago, and I became the fire in the pure state. A blade or a bullet in the head hurt as much as an air flow.

Ace placed his hand like a gun between the eyes of Koro-sensei.

-Higan.

A flame came out of his finger very fast and rushed like a true bullet toward their professor who avoid it with agility.

Seeing as he hide behind the corridor as his teeth snapped in fear, we could see he was scared of Ace. The purple also helped a lot.

-How do we do to have this power?! Karma asked. Imagine the number of things we could do with it!

-Sorry to disappoint you, but so long as I live, you can't have this power; I will be the one and only Hiken no Ace until the moment I die. After, there are some drawbacks, which the biggest is that my power react with my emotion.

-How so?

-If he throw a tantrum he burst in fire, yoi, grumbled Marco coming in. everyone to your seat, we have work to do, the break is over.

-You also have a power like him, sensei? Maehara asked.

-I'm more of an animal than an element. Ace is what we call in our home a logia. I'm a zoan, yoi. But it isn't like that that you will learn the landforms of your beautiful country, young men.

There were some grumbling, but everyone took place;

Another day in the Class E.


	3. Exam 1 : The Equation monster of Asano

**Hello everyone, here we go for another chapter, that I do hope you will enjoy.**

 **Fire D. Rion : Well google translate isn't perfect, and even my french is far from correct, so, it's normal that you had issue. (fanfiction have an issue with your name)  
**

 **MadelVer : We (Haruka24 and I) did try with the help of someone who did speak really english for another story, but he changed too much thing in my original story, because he thought it too much disturbing, before leaving. So for now, it's just the two of us.**

* * *

-I HATE BIRDS!

In the corridors, at the start of a new day, it was the first thing they heard. Plus Marco's laughter.

It was already huge to know that the man knew _how to laugh_.

Full of curiosity, Karma opened the door and him and Nagisa passed their head in the professor's room.

Marco was sprawling on a chair, laughing his head off, Ace sitting on his desk with an uninterested face. Karasuma was massaging his eyes, as impassible as ever, and Irina needed a good coffee because she was looking at Koro-sensei with a half sleeping face.

-Because of you, I will begin to hate birds! More so those with blue and golden feathers! Continued Koro-sensei, his purple face showing his shock.

-You're looking for something?

Nagisa panicked realizing that their school nurse had slid behind their back, but well, Karma was Karma and recovered quickly.

-We were wondering if the new fear of bird of Koro-sensei was something we could use, Cassandra-nee-san!

-Unless you find a bird of one meter ninety, I doubt it, smiled Ace at them.

-Where did you find a bird this tall, Koro-sensei? Asked Nagisa moving away from the sadistic nurse, who had made Karma her best friend, the best he could.

-I didn't search for it! He assaulted me in the sky when I was gone to pick some doughnuts in a charming cafe in Paris! Huffed Koro-sensei turning red. One little more and I would have ended in the Atlantic!

-We really can't convince you? Karasuma asked Marco.

\- I may be a ruthless guy, but I have some principles. And because of those principles I can't kill a guy I am indebted with, as indirect as it is. Ace, he is trying to kill him for other motivations and I perfectly understand them. Next, I don't want your money, yoi. I already have what I want, I'm just fulfilling my part of the contract.

-Then, why was I attacked?! Koro-sensei demanded, still as red.

-I'm in a malicious mood, today, should we say.

\- God help us, Marco wants to play! Giggled Cassandra.

-Why do I have the impression that the bird who scared our dear teacher is you, Marco-sensei? Karma asked with a smirk.

-Maybe because it's the case? Proposed Ace.

Nagisa avoid pointing the evidence that their prof had nothing of a bird. After all, he had Koro-sensei as a professor.

* * *

Ace had a headache just trying to follow the moves of the prof who was creating clones everywhere.

He renounces and let his head fall on the desk groaning and stopped trying to use his Haki. If the bit of experience he had in Haki was affecting him like that, he didn't even want to think of the effect it had on Marco, who was better trained than him at this level.

-Well it is time to begin! Stated Koro-sensei.

\- Mass suicide? Ace asked with hope, his face still on his desk.

His comment escaped everyone.

-Begin what, sensei? Asked another student.

-The white exams of the half year are coming! - Exactly! Approved a body-double – And that's why this hour will be an hour of reinforced study at high speed!

Ace raised his eyes from his desk, staring at Koro-sensei, and let his head fell back on the table.

-Someone kill me.

Instead of killing him, each clone tackled a student and gave him a private lesson, making more than one panic, and for each double, it was a class specially made for the student in front of him, to fill in the gaps.

-It's rubbish! He even put on a ridiculous bandanna for each field, muttered a duffer in the back of the classroom.

He raised his eyes when a double came in front of him with…

TA-DA!

-And why am I the only one with a Naruto band?!

-Because you are _weaak_ everywhere, Terasaka-kun!

Nagisa looked at him do, and then turned toward Ace who was massaging his temples.

-I have the impression that Koro-sensei move faster than ever, commented Nagisa.

We could understand Nagisa's reflection when we knew that the doubles were in fact only the rests of an image left by the professor.

-No, false impression, I reassure you, grumble Ace.

-Are you alright?

-Don't worry about me. So what do we have… seven japanese, eight math, four economics, four sciences, five english and one Naruto, from what I gathered… Stupid question, Koro-sensei, why aren't I a Naruto? My level is low a little everywhere.

-You are brilliant, Ace-san, very brilliant, and you try to hide it. But more than that, you don't take the time! Let yourself go, you can leave your brain talk! One of the doubles of Koro-sensei told him.

Nagisa had a smiled when he saw his friend blush.

Even if he knew that Ace was older than him, and that his comportment, sometime very adult, proved it, he still seemed completely at easy in their group.

"He make up for the childhood he never had." Marco told him when he pointed out this fact to him.

Nagisa focused on his thought process about Koro-sensei, all the while answering at the exercise that was given to him. To divide his attention on the class, with five or six clones, it didn't take a lot of time. And the results were amazing.

Nagisa raised his head and cried out when he saw the head of the double in front of him take a weird shape.

And the six doubles yelled as one against Karma in the back of the class, raising a outraged tentacle:

-Don't try to assassinate me now, Karma-kun! To avoid like this trouble my vision!

Karma turned on his chair trying not to laugh, his arm still held in the area of the face, a knife in hand. So, that's the why of the strange form.

-Demo, sensei, you control all of them? isn't it tiring? Asked Nagisa.

-No worries! Assured the double in front of Nagisa. One of my clones is resting outside!

Indeed, a clone appeared and disappeared quickly outside, on a long chair, sipping a bottle and reading a book.

-And how does it help? Ace asked puzzled.

He sighed.

No wonder that this individual was able to reduce seventy percent of the Moon into dust and destroy the Earth.

-So, you understand, Nagisa-kun? Asked Koro-sensei.

-Hai! Smiled the student.

If you have to revise exams, he is an excellent teacher… like always, in general.

* * *

It was the time of the end of class, and Ace had just finished writing a letter for Luffy. He rolled the pen in his fingers, staring at the white sheet.

-Nagisa-kun… can I ask you an advise?

Nagisa panicked slightly.

Ola! Ace was asking for an advise from him!

\- Maybe I'm not the best person for that, you know…

-Baka bakashi…

-Do tell.

Nagisa put back his bag on the table and looked at Ace.

-I have two brothers, originally. Adopted, both. And the closest of my age died when I was only eleven.

-Sorry to learn that.

-And that where the problem lies. Twelve years. Twelve shitty long years. Twelve fucking long years and I learn _now_ that he is _alive_. And for once, I don't really know what to do.

A yeah, what a problem…

-You know why he didn't manifest before now?

-More or less, but even that…

-Can… Can I ask how…?

-…How he supposedly died?

Nagisa nodded.

-Sabo was born with a rebellious spirit in a rich family. He didn't like this life, so, he ran away in a slum. We met there, and became fast friend. Luffy came a little later, we decided that we would be siblings, which is as true for us as blood brothers. One day, Sabo's father found us and separated us by force. I'll pass on the details of an incident which could have cost us our lives, to Luffy and me, to tell you that some time later, I learned by an acquaintance that Sabo had ran away again… trying to set sail on a fishing boat. He crossed pass with the wrong person in the port who killed him in cold blood.

Ace mimed the action of shooting.

-Of him, we only found his diving glasses and his favorite hat.

Nagisa kept his silence and Ace didn't say anything more, still lost in though.

-You asked Marco-sensei?

-He would be more of the genre to go beat him up to have put me in this state and tell me to not give a damn about this guy. But he still is my brother. A family we chose ourselves is more important than the one of blood. That's what I always though since I was ten. Don't ask why, you can't understand, since I don't know any parallel for this.

\- I won't ask. However, I perfectly understand that we can have problem with family. Sometime, I hate my mother, really. I… I'm a mean for her to live what she couldn't live at my age. But I can't detach myself from her. And it kills me.

-I was shadowed by the reputation of a man I never knew, since he was executed before my birth. I don't say by this that he didn't deserve this. I'm the first to tell that he was a bastard. His name is cursed, where I live. I escaped a lot of shit by using the name Portgas, my mother's.

Ace gave a poor smile.

-You have a strange power, Nagisa-kun.

-Really? Wondered the blue.

-Yes. We want to open up to you. You have something which make someone want to open his bag and tell his problems.

Nagisa made an awkward laugh.

-You don't judge. I think that it's why Karma like you so much.

Nagisa looked away, blushing, under Ace's snicker.

-For… for your brother…

Ace stopped snickering and looked at Nagisa.

-The better, I think, it's to express your feeling. If he really is your brother, you should be able to open your heart to him, without worrying about lie and appearance. Be honest. If he is worth it, he will make up, otherwise… don't worry about it… and point him to Marco-sensei!

Ace chuckled nodding.

-Thank you for the advice. Well, since Marco take his time, I'll help you and Kayano-kun to do the cleaning.

-Thank you for your help, Ace-kun, I'm happy to be useful to you.

Ace put his sheet in his bag and helped the two youngsters clean up the room.

-Ne, Ace-kun? Kayano called from where she was cleaning the window.

Ace raised the nose from the broom he was passing in the class to look at her.

-Nanda?

-Your D., in your name, what is it? Another name?

-Iie. This initial is here. Why, I don't know. My parents had it, the man who pretend to be my jiji but who only is a crazy old man, has it. My little brother has it too, like one of the people on my black list. What she is doing here, it's a good question, to which, I don't have the answer. The two persons who had it, are dead.

-Oh… and who were they?

-My sperm donor and my adoptive father. Oyaji. The one thanks to who I can count on Marco and Cassandra as family.

Ace had a happy smile talking about this Oyaji. This man must have done a lot for him, for him to be in such a high opinion and that his memory be so cherished.

-Sorry, apologized Kayano.

Ace shook his head toward the green young girl.

-I didn't know my father and I'm better without him. Oyaji was old and he died the way he wanted. He didn't want a death of a senile old man. He died as a fighter, on the battlefield.

There, there was something else. Even if Ace turned away, Nagisa was sure he had seen tears in his eyes and some culpability.

-Oh! You are well motivated to clean the class, it's nice to see! Approved Koro-sensei passing before them.

-Sayonara, sensei!

-Have a good way home, you three!

-I'm waiting for Marco, pointed Ace.

* * *

Marco didn't like this guy and even less his smile. Despite his apparent kindness, he reeked of patronizing.

He looked at him playing with a Rubik's Cube, saying that he want to gather all the colors in a unique and quick way. He took out a screwdriver and destroyed the cube in the end.

-I separate each color and put it back together.

It was at this instant that Koro-sensei entered.

-Nyu?

-It's the principal, clarified Irina who was beside her male colleagues.

\- As a professor, he is our boss, stated Karasuma.

Big moment of panic with Koro-sensei who rushed to serve him tea to the individual, massage him, polish his shoes. And the man stay very calm despite all this, sitting well on his chair.

* * *

Ace and Nagisa were passing by the staff room. Ace had enough waiting and had decided to go home without his mate, when they heard the bustle in the room.

-Dare? Ace asked seeing the new head.

-It's the principal Asano… well, it seems that Koro-sensei is ready to do anything to have a raise… Nagisa answered softly.

The two classmates shared a deadpan look.

-I'm sorry, I just came to greet you. The Defense Ministry and Karasuma-san already explained everything to me. I'm not sure I understood everything, but I find it sad… the savior of the world who will become its destroyer, said Asano.

-What is he talking about? Nagisa whispered.

-Wakaranai. But I don't like this man. My guts never betrayed me, until now, Ace growled.

Nagisa wondered if it was the light or if Ace's eyes just turned silver during a brief instant.

-But let's leave it alone for now, continued the headmaster Asano, when Koro-sensei didn't answer. Even if I try my utmost, I can't hope to save the Earth of this disaster. Except in case of force majeure, I won't take care of your assassination.

He walked toward Karasuma and breathed: "you already paid me enough".

-It will be useful, Karasuma answered him, true to form.

Irina fell into the trap of the elegant and traditional man, but Marco stared at him saying nothing, his thumb on his belt.

\- However … Asano said.

He went back to Koro-sensei, passed before him, and went to sit on the window's frame.

-As headmaster, I have to concentrate on what is happening during the year, and after, if the Earth should survive. In other terms, if someone should kill you, what would be the future of this school? To be franc, we need the Class E to stay as she is.

The two students stilled hearing that.

-Like, the same treatment and actual level, right? Muttered Marco.

-Ohoh… hissed Ace.

Nagisa glanced at him.

-He lost his yoi. It means he is beginning to get irritated.

-Exactly, Marco-san. Do you know the working method of the ants?

-I'm only a bird expert, so, enlighten me.

-With pleasure. In each anthill, 20% will be lazy and 20% hardworking. The other 60% will be dominant. My objective is a group of 5% of lazy and 95% of hard-workers. "I don't want to be like the Class E." "I don't want to end in the Class E". With 95% of the students nurturing this ideal, my dream quota can be reached.

-I understand. So logical. And the 5% of this class will have to stay weak and pathetic, understood Koro-sensei.

-I will kill this guy, this Asano… hissed Ace. And Koro-sensei is next if he approves…

Nagisa circled him with his arms the best he could, in case Ace passed from the threat to the act.

-Today, a professor of the Class D came to complain about an incident tomorrow. One of his student had been attacked by a student of the Class E, threatening to kill him.

Marco had a derisive snort:

-And the Class E is always wrong, no need to go search further, ne? Tch.

The picture depressed Nagisa, still. Hearing the principal talk like that, he looked like an enraged monster who had attacked two defenseless sheep.

-I know that this attitude is because of the mission of assassination. And it's excellent, continued Asano. The problem dwell in the fact that a sub-student dared defy a student of the main classes. These are things I can't allow.

And he stood up.

-Please make him understand to control his impulses.

And he walked away, before halting.

-So da… Koro-sensei.

And Asano turned around to throw in a fast move something to the octopus.

-You have one second to complete this!

-Nyu! Eeeh! Right now?

Koro-sensei found himself with the metallic puzzle between his tentacles, and in the end, one second later, prisoner of the puzzle itself. How in the hell did he succeed in passing his big head by one of the holes to find it under his neck?

Weakness number 7 of Koro-sensei: he doesn't have any patience for puzzles.

-Your speed isn't overstated, noted Asano. No doubt you can avoid every attack against you. But you know, Koro-sensei…

Asano walked toward Koro-sensei who was struggling on the ground with the puzzle still around his neck.

-There are problems which can't be solved with speed. On this, I'll be leaving.

Ace and Nagisa moved away from the door; Nagisa gulped slightly when the headmaster noticed them and seemed surprised to see them here. And he gave them a smile so fake that he almost made Ace throw up.

-Hello! I can't wait to see the result of your exams! Good luck!

And he took back his cold air walking away.

-Your not honorable… whispered Ace.

Asano didn't show if he had heard or not.

Under his 'good luck' so cold and disinterested, Nagisa had stopped being an assassin, to go back being a poor kid of the Class E.

Marco stared down at Koro-sensei who had stopped moving, on the ground and with pity, helped him to free himself from the puzzle.

As a target of assassination, this man was almost invincible.

But as a prof, there was someone stronger pulling the strings.

Asano Gakuho, headmaster of the Kunugigaoka private school. A prodigy of the education who made of his school the best of the country, and this, since already ten years.

-There is no escape to this school, pointed Karasuma. Even for you.

In anger, face on the ground, Koro-sensei broke one piece of the puzzle.

Marco finished what he was doing and took his bag.

-I'm going home. I hope to calm down by tomorrow, or there will be corpses and blood in this school, hissed Marco.

Nagisa shivered under the combined blood-lust of the two pirates. Like a roar of a wild animal who was only waiting for a target to unwind.

-Ja ne, Nagisa, whispered Ace.

He followed the steps of his comrade and they walked down the mountain.

-Ace, said Marco, after a moment.

-Marco?

-Shatter his theory. His quota. Smash his pride. _Break_ him where he thinks himself invincible, this Asano. For now, my hands are tied, but not yours.

-Of course. Let's hurry then. I have exams to prepare.

* * *

-Ohayou Gozaimasu! Greeted Koro-sensei the next morning.

And he gave even more his all to cover even more ground in a minimum of time.

He was going to give more than his maximum.

The residual image was blurry because of this.

Ace understood his comportment. His panic. He didn't want to enter in the rank. He wanted to see them succeed.

He took in his kit a band tying his pens together and attached his hair who had grew a lot since his death.

Marco wanted that he breaks Asano?

He will do it in such a way that it would make Oyaji proud.

When the hour was over, we could find Koro-sensei dead tired on a chair, fanning himself.

-He seems rather tired, pointed out Okajima.

-It's our chance! Said a blond girl taking out a knife.

-Why does he work himself so hard to teach us? Inquired another.

-Nyufufufu! Laughed hardly their professor; I'm doing everything so you result are magnificent. If it happens…

And he made himself a pretty film of happy children who were grateful for their good notes, then the big boobs of the school who went to him after hearing of his good teaching.

-… and without fear of being killed, I will be able to pass a good time!

He turned his face pink to giggle.

-I doubt that study will be enough, pointed a realist of the class, drawing in a glare from Ace.

-Hmm, whereas if we kill him, we will have 10 billions yen as a recompense… approved a girl.

-With so much money, no need to have good grades to have a good life.

-Nyu! So that's what you think! Huffed Koro-sensei.

He heard a Tch from Ace who went toward the window, apparently not agreeing.

-We are the Class E, pointed out Okajima.

-We have more chance to kill you than to pass our exams.

The rest of the class seemed to think the same thing.

-I see, said Koro-sensei standing up. I understand very well, even.

His serious expression surprised Ace.

-And what did you understand, sensei? He asked, puzzled.

-That these empty heads don't have what is need to kill me.

Ohoh! He brought out the purple head with a cross in its center. There was something wrong in the speech of his students.

-Everyone out. Execution.

* * *

Everyone gathered in the yard outside, surrounded by the forest of the mountain.

Why did he want to see them in the schoolyard?

Koro-sensei moved away from the students and approached what they were using as a field for the sport's activities of the students.

-One of the good thing with the system of the class E, is the auto-remediation. Finishing in the top 50, on the 186 students at an exam, and receiving the permission of the others professors, we can go back to the principal current and quit the class E. However, it is difficult to reach this level, seeing the conditions of studies in this class... Almost all the students of the class E give up the idea of finding a solution, in front of this huge discrimination.

Ace came at this moment with Marco and Irina, to lead them beside Karasuma. But he didn't go join the others students, and stayed with Marco.

-What is happening? Asked Irina.

-Koro-sensei snapped. He asked for you to be there, with Marco, Ace told her shrugging.

-Irina-sensei, called Koro-sensei without turning. Let me ask you a question as a professional killer.

-What is it all of a sudden? Inquired the voluptuous blond.

-When you are on a mission, do you have only one plan prepared?

Irina stayed perplex before the question but answered.

-Iie. The main plan rarely go like expected. It is needed to make all the necessary preparation to parry to all eventualities.

-Than you. Next, Karasuma-sensei.

The laconic and dark Karasuma look at him saying nothing.

-When you teach the art of close fighting, is the first blow the most important?

-Of course the first move is important, but the next ones are also important. In front of a trained opponent, the first blow is often avoided. The precision with which you hit the second and third blow came then in play, and can decided the issue of a fight.

-Thank you. Marco-sensei.

-Nanda yo?

-I have respect for you, I hope I'm not insulting when I say that you're a bird, and to leave your human part in the back for my question.

-A simple question on the functioning of my animal part has nothing vexing in it, yoi.

-You are, at first, a navigator, if I understood well. But, we know of the birds that they have very good senses of direction, better than the humans. Do you only lean on you animal instinct?

-My animal instinct help me a lot in what I do everyday, since I sail on lunatics waters and they allow me to perceive a lot. But it doesn't do all the work, yoi. Since the first time I had these abilities, I stored as much knowledge as I could, to have something I could use if there was a problem. There are also some times where my human knowledge is faster than my instinct and it saved the life of those I see as my family more than once, yoi. And I continue now and always to store more knowledge. I have, in my hands, the lives of too many people to not put all the luck on my side. To end this, I would say that I'm not the only navigator of our group. I may be the Taishou, but I'm not the only one with this knowledge. If I don't see something, there is others who may be more careful than me.

-Thank you for this most enlightening explanation. To finish, Ace-kun.

Ace raised an eyebrow.

-We know that you shoot well and that you walk around with blades, when with a power like yours, you don't have any need for them, why?

-Because for one, I wasn't born with them. My specialty stay the bô. After, I gained my power. But he has limits and I have scars to remind me of them. I have to be able to continue fighting, even if my fire refuse to answer. My enemy won't be nice enough to sit and wait for the time I will be able to pass them to the barbecue. They are of the genre to kill a man who is begging for his life. More reason to have a large panel of techniques who don't rely mainly on fire.

-That's all, thank you.

-What do you want to make us understand, in the end? Asked Maehara.

And Koro-sensei began spinning on himself going faster and faster, preaching to them.

-As your professors and classmate told you, to prepare severals techniques is what made you confirmed assassins. But in your case? "We have to assassinate him and that's all.", that's what you think and you forget your school objectives. You just close your eyes on the reason of your inferiority complex.

The winds were encased in the whirlwind and dust was thrown toward everyone.

-And what if I came to leave this class? And if another assassin managed to kill me? Without being able to lean on the assassination, everything would be lost for you! Let me give you an advice as a teacher...

The wind and dust began to form a twister with Koro-sensei in his center.

-"Those who can't use a second blade aren't qualified to be assassins!"

The twister last one moment, and then vanished. Slowly, the dust began to disperse.

-The field wasn't flat and was full of weed, Koro-sensei told them. I arranged it.

To arrange it, that he did! He had transformed the yard in an athletic track! And he even installed some soccer's goal!

-Sensei is a super creature able to destroy the Earth. Flatting the field is nothing, in comparison. If you can't prove to me that you can wield this second blade, I will know that there is no one in this class capable of killing me. Ace-kun doesn't count, he is just searching for a partner to hone all his blades. So I will destroy this school before I go.

-A second blade, but when? Asked Nagisa, breaking the silence.

-It seems evident to me. Tomorrow, at the exam.

And he pointed his two sprawling fingers toward the students.

\- I want that all of you end in the top 50 after tomorrow's exam.

-EEEEEEEEEH?!

-I already developed your second blade. I don't use the idiotic methods of the main campus. Handle this blade confidently. Accomplish this mission keeping your head high, smiling and without a once of shame. You are proud assassins… proud members of the Class E.

* * *

-You wanted to see me? Asked Ace leaning on a chair in the staff room.

-Yes, Ace-kun. I wanted to talk with you about a second blade, for you, who probably didn't think of.

Ace understood what he meant: becoming a law-abiding citizen.

-Listen, sensei…

Ace massaged his nose. It was always better than Garp's method: you will be a marine and I hit your skull if you disagree.

-Someone already tried to force me on a path that wasn't mine, and it only reinforced my desires. I am _free_ and that's all I want.

-But you _killed_. You have the means to have a good life, a good job and to leave what you're doing.

-No sensei.

-Don't say such rubbish, Ace-kun, you're brilliant.

-You didn't catch my true problem, sensei.

Ace crossed his hand on the table.

He was an adult, so he will explain the situation, like an adult and not run away raging.

\- From where I come, I have _no_ right. Not even to live. I don't have the right to _exist_. I know that since I am a kid, still, _I'm there_. To have the right of living, exist by myself, I took what could be qualified as a bad path. But it's my childhood dream. Nobody chose it for me. And it's following this path that I found acceptance and people, other than my little brother, who accepted me, without a care for who I was. People who gave me a reason to like my life, as shitty as she could be. If I followed your advice, it would mean to forget all of this. My family. My friends. What I am. I'm not made for living with your rules and constraints. It's a miracle that the main school isn't a blood bath yet, because, believe me, I'm really want to, but I fold before those rules.

Ace looked at Koro-sensei in the eyes.

-I don't want to be an honest citizen. It's too late, anyway, to change my path. I am a pirate, a thief, a liar, an assassin, a no-good, a demon, a freak. But I'm alive and happy to be.

Koro-sensei didn't say anything for a long time, and sighed.

-I see. I tried. Go, you're comrade is waiting for you.

Ace bowed his head and told him until tomorrow.

He found Marco outside.

-What did he want? Asked Marco as they took the way down the hill.

-Tell me that I could change my path. I just told him that it wasn't possible and that I didn't want to.

Ace put his hands in his pockets.

-I love our family too much, even if my crap cost us a lot.

The hand on his shoulder gave him some comfort.

Everything will be alright.

* * *

The exams were another occasion during which they came back to the main campus.

They were in a classroom with a prof who was having fun distracting them as he tapped his finger in the table front of him and looking down on them, sneering.

Each were leaning on a questionnaire, trying to understand.

It was the first period: the math and it was at the image of all the exam.

It was an "outsider" match for the Class E, knowing that the others classes had the same test as them.

And the questions looked like foul monsters who, with scales in the forms of equations, trying to swallow the whole, all of them. Most of all the fourth. A simple knife won't be enough to bring it down.

They were aware that the bar would be high for the questions.

Nagisa began to panic. He didn't know where to begin. If it continued, this question will get them.

* * *

Koro-sensei was outside, staring toward the main school, when he heard a soft air hummed behind him. He avoids at the same time a knife thrown at him.

-Are you serious? Irina asked. You will go if they don't all reach the top 50?

-Hai! Koro-sensei assured her.

-You can't do that! Until not long ago, they had the worst grades, it's impossible for them to succeed.

This made Marco laugh, sitting on the branch of a tree busy reading.

-And why are you laughing, you?

-Because I'm used to the improbable. The word impossible, I crossed it from my dictionary when I met a man named Gol D. Roger, yoi.

-I think it is possible, assured Koro-sensei. I don't know anything of their past, but now, they are my students. "When you are in a hard position, protect you yourselves."

Koro-sensei picked up with a handkerchief between two fingers, the anti-sensei knife that Irina had thrown at him. A yellow butterfly came to land on it.

-This is the sort of weapon I gave them.

* * *

Exactly.

Alone, in the dark of panic, Nagisa saw shining a tentacle of Koro-sensei coming to wrap itself around his wrist.

"I'm sure to have taught you that. There is no mystery monster."

The vile monster stilled.

"Let's observe this fin… you see, looking closer, it's only a simple fin. Study attentively each part of the question, then gather them to see its whole."

And little by little, the light rose on the monster… who became an inoffensive fish.

"Ne? What an insignificant opponent!"

Nagisa smiled in a reassured air.

"Now, use your blade to cut him up."

And that's what he did.

He understood now…

The monitor had a surprised move seeing the students stop panicking and begin to write down the answers.

They had understood the trick to solve the most important part of the question… it was like Koro-sensei taught them.

Ace flashed a smile sensing the raising panic of the proctor.

Together, they had brought down the question which would had sent back the wildest kai-ô, with his tail tucked between his leg.

The next one passed too.

And again the next!

And the nex…

Cry of horror.

A true slaughter.

The question number 11 had nothing recognizable. They were only three standing, in front of her. Ace, Nagisa, and Karma…

An unexpected question who broke the Class E from behind…

* * *

It was one of the headmaster's shenanigan.

The man had intervened the day before the exam in the class to teach them this point. And of course, nobody warned the Class E. The subject was changed two days before the exam, without warning the teachers of the Class E.

A cruel lack of honesty and no one wanted to listen, playing the surprise and the naivety, before looking down on the Class E.

Nagisa Shiota look at his subject with sadness.

105th on 186. 315pts.

Yuma Isogai : 68th with 367pts.

Ryoma Terasaka : 159th with 230pts.

Irina stared at the ceiling lost in her thoughts.

Koro-sensei stayed unreadable.

Marco was cursing himself. He should have predicted this.

The comity didn't want to know anything. They were in a preparatory school. It was normal to test the students on something we teach them at the last minute.

Asano was above all, ready to anything in the name of his doctrine. But right now, he put them on a hard position…

* * *

Ace looked bored the back of Koro-sensei who was facing the blackboard of the class.

The silence was heavy.

Everyone was waiting to know what he was going to say or do. Marco was sitting in a window. Him and Ace would talk later.

-Sensei take all the responsibility for this, stated Koro-sensei. It's seems that I underestimated the system of this school. I can't face you.

…

A knife flew at Koro-sensei who avoid it, surprised. He escaped from a dozen fire bullets who vanished on the slate of the board the next instant.

-Are you sure? Asked Karma.

He had stood up and walked toward the board, his copies in hands.

-If you don't face us, you can't avoid our attacks.

He continued his walk forward with a provocative and cheeky smile, but at the same time innocent.

-Karma is right. You know, it's not stabbing a man in the back that will bother me! Smiled Ace standing up from his own chair, taking his copies.

-Karm-kun! Ace-kun! Sensei is really depressed, so…

The two boys threw their copies on his desk, cutting him in his speech. From red of anger, he went back to yellow.

He didn't believe it.

They had both got wonderful grades and most of all, a full mark, in the trap test in math.

-We don't care that they changed the questions at the last minute, stated Karma.

-The dirty tricks, it's my territory, believe it or no, said Ace.

Karma raised a fist and Ace answered the gesture by doing the same. They bumped them together as the others students gathered around to see their notes.

-Oh, Marco?!

Marco stared at him silently.

-What a lack of trust in your nakama, Fushisho. I swore to break the doctrine of this bastard ( he ignored Koro-sensei reproach for his language) in a way that would make Oyaji proud. I cleared my mission, right?

Marco had a smile and nodded.

-Oyaji would have claimed for a party, yoi. Thatch would have made a wonderful barbecue and I would have closed my eyes on your over-consumption of sake. Instead of all of these, I propose you a buffet and to keep Cassandra away until the end of the next week.

Ace smiled brightly and had a happy shihihihihi.

-How did you do that? Demanded someone.

-You taught me everything I know. You make me learn in advance, you taught me more than you had to, Koro-sensei. That's why I was able to answer to these questions even with different subjects, explained Karma.

-Marco asked me to crush the doctrine of this man, pointed Ace coming back toward the desk. He is my superior and I did it. To know that he is more than pleased is a reward. However, it's you who gave the most in all of this. You pushed me when I refused to move. I didn't see the interest, for the simple and stupid reason that my future is already defined from a long time and that all this knowledge would be useless. Then, I remembered all those people who looked down on me, because I live on the wrong side of the law. Because I didn't have the chance to have an education. And just to be able to spit at their face one day and prove myself better than them, I decided to follow you. That you are aware of this or not, it's you who pushed me toward this option.

-With our grades, we could very well quit this class, but it's out of the question. We don't want to. For me, compared to my old classes, to kill you is funnier.

-If I was to find myself in a normal class, it would end in a bloodshed, smiled Ace.

-De wa, what will you do? You will use the fact that we're not all in the top 50 to run with your tail between your tentacles?

-Marco-nii-san... If he run away, would you catch him… please~?

Ace had said that with puppy's eye to Marco who raised an eyebrow.

-Why?

-So that I can reduce him in a pile of noodles!

Marco shrugged.

-It's an occasion like another to stretch my wings, I didn't have the opportunity to fly a lot, those times.

-I think that the professor is only scared that we will kill him! Provoked Karma with his smirk.

A mark of anger appeared on the back of Koro-sensei's head.

Ace and Karma shared a look.

-Cluck cluck cluck cluck! Clucked Ace turning slowly around the treachery.

A smile passed on the lips of the class who had understood the plan. The Class representative gave an elbow strike in her neighbor who said:

-Nanda! Koro-sensei is scared?!

This made all the class laugh.

-You should have said so earlier!

\- Deee! "I'm scared and want to run away!"

Second mark of anger… quickly followed by six others, as his face was turning red.

-Nanya! I won't run away! Exploded the prof.

-Heee? So, what will you do?!

Koro-sensei became serious.

-We will take our revenge during end of trimester's exams!

And the student body burst laughing.

-Sorry, Marco, no exercise for you! smiled Ace with a little gesture.

-Oh, I don't think so. You don't cough that much anymore, I think we can continue the _training_!

-Heeeeeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-And don't act like Ivankov or I drown you, yoi.

They had met a wall with these exams results. A very thick wall. But in the end, they were proud. Proud of being in the class E.


	4. School Trip

**Hello everyone, hope you will enjoy this new chapter of the story. Enjoy and review, and see you soon.**

 **(Sorry about the late update, and yes, it IS a MarcoxAce story)**

* * *

-Nagisa-kun, you have the members of your group?

Nagisa raised his head from the things he was pulling out of his pack to look at the female class representative.

-If you don't, when you have, tell me or Isogai-kun.

-You forgot? Kayano asked coming toward him. The next week is the school trip!

-Mattaku! A school trip so early in the year, in third year! Sensei can't approve!

Ace raised his head from his desk and stood up.

He went directly to the staff room, catching the surprised gaze of the others teachers.

-Marco, Koro-sensei is acting like Izou.

Marco put down his pen and came to see the new craziness of the professor, who, so excited by the coming trip, had opted to pass for a geisha. Hard thing to do since he was so tall and his morphology so strange.

-Go change, it the most horrible thing I ever saw, yoi, sighed Marco. Even Ivankov is less horrible to look at than you. And you are a little too excited by the idea of a school trip.

Koro-sensei threw him a sullen look (if you could qualify it like that) but walked away in satisfaction.

-Well, either way, I was found out. I confess, I am rather impatient of doing this class trip with you!

Everyone looked at him with deadpanned smile. And that was the super-monster who wanted to destroy the Earth?

* * *

Karasuma having some details to take care of, it was to Marco to do the spiel. Which was good since he was the geography teacher. His work was to teach them the geography, but also the usage of the field.

-Well, I don't have to tell you that there is a shool trip the next week. Two days and three nights in Kyoto. It doesn't change the fact that you're still in mission. It's not because we leave this classroom that the situation change, yoi.

-We will have to assassinate him in public? Asked a girl.

-Not really. If you have an opportunity, take it, but stay discreet. Ace, no flames, yoi.

-I know how to be discreet, thanks! Huffed Ace.

-However the territory of Kyoto is wider and more complex than that of this old school. And you will be in group that he will have to supervise in turn. But the main threat, even if I doubt the effectiveness, will be a sniper. Some sharpshooters will be there to support you. If it's a success, the reward will be split between the happy lucky who will put a bullet in his head and you, yoi. But it will all depend on your contribution in the success of the operation.

Marco took his bag on the ground and took out a lot of paper.

-These are the maps of Kyoto, with as much information on the area as possible. To the slightest ant-hill, yoi. Your goal, it's to work out an itinerary ideal for a sharpshooter to have the best occasion to act. Put you by group, now, and I will give out the maps. Don't hesitate to call me if you need a second opinion or some precision, yoi.

They began to decide the groups.

Nagisa consulted the details of the trips that they all had at the start of the class. One look toward Sugino and Kayano, and Nagisa already had two members to his group.

\- Seeing that there is so many students, there will be a group with more members than the others, stated Marco already giving out the maps.

-Karma-kun! Ace-kun! You want to join us?

-Mmm? Okay, smiled Karma.

Ace stood up and joined the group with Karma.

-Heee, you're sure, Karma? You won't fight and cause problems during the trip, at least? Asked Sugino.

-Everything will be alright, assured Karma.

Coming from him, it meant a lot.

And to prove it, he showed off a picture of a scared girl and a beaten boy, the two with Karma and showing a piece of identity.

-When I fight outside, I make sure to silence all the witnesses.

We could clearly see the dark horns on the top of Karma's head and a devil's tail waving happily behind him.

Sugino pointed out to Nagisa that it was a bad idea to make him join the group.

-Yes, but we are childhood friends… Nagisa justified himself.

-So? Who do we have next… Nagis-kun, Sugino-kun, Ace-kun, Ayano-kun and…

-I invited Okuda-chan! Said Kayano pulling the timid poison expert toward the group who nervously pushed up her round glasses.

-We must be six so we are full, pointed Sugino.

-Marco pointed out that there will be a group with more people than the others, Ace remind. It's _your_ assassination, I'll only give you advise, so, I don't really count.

-Eeeh… so we take one last person? Understood Karma. To balance, we would need a girl.

This made Sugino laugh who had the ideal person for this.

And like this, they found themselves with the brown haired madonna Kanzaki in their group.

The girl was rather discreet, but very popular in the class. No one would object to have her in the group.

-Yoroshiku ne, Nagisa-kun.

And the little Nagisa couldn't keep himself from blushing madly.

-Marco, we have the full group, called Ace.

Marco gave them a map and they took place around the paper to study it.

-It… it's handmade… noted Sugino. It's Koro-sensei who made it?

-No, that, that's Marco's work, corrected Ace with an ounce of pride in his voice.

-There are so many details! Exclaimed Kayano. It's so precise! We could almost believe that we are in Kyoto itself! How did he do them?!

-Aerial and Earth view, I presume. He was absent last week-end and he was working on some maps lately. It's been a while since I saw him do that. A little more, and I would have believed that I was in old times… Still, well, you have a path to chose, don't you?

-Yup ! From where do we go?

And count on Irina to try to ruin the mood saying that a school trip was nothing for her who had traveled all around the world.

But they were used to her comportment.

-Then, you should keep an eye on the classroom, Bitch-sensei! Said Maehara above his shoulder.

-Eh?

-Take great care of the flowers, his neighbor said.

-Ih?

From surprise, she passed to anger. She took out her gun that she held to the class.

-What are you saying! Don't go without me!

Marco discussing with a group at that moment, straightened.

- _Bitch-san_ , you have to decide. You want to come or not?

-Urusai!

-Since I have wings, I saw a lot of different places in my existence. I stopped counting, however, a simple trip, as childish as he seems, didn't lose his attraction in my eyes. Be it something I already saw or that I'm discovering, it's still valuable in my eyes, yoi.

-Shihihihi! Laughed Ace

The door opened at this moment before Koro-sensei who had very big books of the size of a dictionary with him. One for every person.

-What is that? Isogai asked.

-Touristic guides.

And he distributed them.

-This thing weigh a ton! Complained Maehara.

-In this, you have an illustration of all the touristic places, the top hundred of the gift shop and a manual of self-defense for a trip, from the theory to the practical! I passed all the night to do it! This first edition is given with a paper replica of Kinkakuii!

Marco raised an eyebrow and showed him with his thumb.

-And you complain that I'm workaholic, Ace, yoi?

Ace snorted unamused.

-There are already a lot of map of Kyoto, Marco. Even if your work stay the best of the best, you didn't need to… you know what? Forget.

This made the class laugh. They were so used now to this relation between Ace and Marco, and their constant bickering. Sure, only Nagisa and Karma (to whom nothing escaped) seemed to know that there was _more_ behind it, but for the others, this facade of a brotherhood was a funny spectacle.

-I regret to bother you during this hour _so_ entertaining, but before the trip, the medical examination is obligatory! Stated Cassandra joining them. Karasuma-san asked me to warn you that it will take place tomorrow. I don't understand why he said you had to prepare psychologically, the why I have to announce it today.

-Cassandra, I grew up with you, yoi. So, I can understand that children need a psychological preparation to confront you, sighed Marco seeing the pale faces of his students.

Cassandra stared at him with a raised eyebrow, but Marco turned back to his work.

-When was the last time I did your check-up, Flying Pineapple?

-This sort of threat stopped working on me since I was fifteen, yoi. Do you mind, I have work to do.

-Humph!

And the blond walked away, leaving Marco throwing Koro-sensei out of the room, showing Irina the way out, and continue his work: to advise them, but more generally, talk to them of the geography of Kyoto and its particularities.

* * *

XxXxXxXxX

-Ne, Ace-kun?

They wanted to polish a little their itinerary, and Ace had proposed that the group did it afterclass, in his home.

-Mmm?

-It must be strange, no, to live with the prof and the nurse, commented Sugino.

-Not specially. I live with them for a long time, already.

They arrived before a banal house and Ace opened the door.

-Cass', I'm home, but Marco is still at school ! Announced Ace entering.

-Mmmm… said the blond from the living room out of sight. Marco left his material on the table, let me tidy this up and the place is yours.

-How does she knows that we are here, too? Kayano asked.

-For the same reason that Marco is still with Karasuma-sensei. It's a sort of technique similar to the one that allow Cassandra to hurt Koro-sensei without her scalpel dissolving in his body. We call it the Haki. Karasuma-sensei and Marco are working on a method to teach it to the class… a risk-less method.

-Oh.

The group removed their shoes and entered the living room, to see the blond putting away a mass of papers and some objects.

-Cass', Marco stayed awake late again, pointed Ace trying to not look worried.

The blond sighed and deadpanned:

-You know how he is… I'll talk with him, don't worry. Kids, your parents know that you are here?

-Hai!

-Well, I'll leave you to your work, I will read tranquilly out of the way. There is water on fire, Ace. I leave you to keep an eye out?

-Yes yes…

And the group took place around the coffee table.

It was… empty, from Nagisa's point of view. Spartan. Very few furniture.

-We don't plan to stay here long, clarified Ace seeing their surprised looks on the little personalizing. Once Koro-sensei out of the way, we go back home. And we are use to not bother with useless things.

-So ka.

Ace unrolled the map on the table and they went to work They only took a moment when Ace went to pick the water, but worked a while laughing sometimes.

-Ace, I don't want to bother, but…

-At the end of the corridor which is behind this door, Ace answered Nagisa showing a door on the other side of the living room.

-I'll be quick.

Nagisa stood up to do his _little affair_. He fund himself in a corridor with five doors and walked toward the toilets. But what caught his eyes, was a piece of furniture, not far from his destination. There was a photo on it. It was a group of seventeen persons, with different sizes that Nagisa wouldn't have judged possible if he didn't know Koro-sensei. Marco was in a group, at the left end of the line. Smiling with as little exuberance as usual, but his corporal language in the image said that he was happy. Nagisa remarked the mark on his chest, because of his open shirt. A cross, overcome by an inverted crescent moon. Beside him, there was a black haired boy that Nagisa recognized between hundreds.

Ace.

He was clearly older than now on the picture. And he had very few clothes, in fact he was with a hat worthy of Indiana Jones of a very provocative orange, and just a black short. Nagisa still recognized the protect elbow. Ace still wear it even with his uniform, but strangely, on the opposite elbow than the one in the picture. Then, passing briefly with a little smile on the fact that him and Marco were holding hands in the photo, Nagisa noticed the tattoo on the arm. He would have been tempted to suppose that it was an error of the tattooer, but something told him that the crossed S was intended.

His gaze went over the others. They were all clearly happy to be there, but from what Nagisa saw, the most happy, must have been the giant behind with his surprising beard.

The boy put the picture down and continued on his way.

* * *

XxXxXxXxX

The day of departure came.

And of course, the 'Elite' classes were given First Class, as the class E only were given Second Class seats.

-It's the school's rules! Said the homeroom teacher of the D class with a superior smirk.

-Yeah! The students with better marks have priority on the budget! Said a student playing with his sunglasses.

-Oya, oya, isn't it the repulsive smell of poverty? Snickered another.

-Sorry that I'm late… said Irina coming.

Golden jewels, luxurious clothes… count on her to be noticed. And make the class D green with envy.

-Good morning, kids…

-Bitch-sensei, what is going on with this look of a Hollywood's star?

-Holly- what? Ace asked Karma.

-Hollywood. You don't know what it is?

-When you're busy with trying to assure your survival, you miss out on a lot… It's Fuwa-san who initiate me to manga, after all.

-I'll explain it to you during the trip.

-Thanks, mate.

Still Irina found this funny.

-It's the duty of each assassin to highlight his charm. A true woman doesn't neglect their appearance just because she goes on a trip, she said.

Cassandra looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

-No remark, your usual clothes are good enough for a porno, pointed Ace to the oldest.

-It's me who decide when you can train again, Ace, plus all others _activities_ that I could judge _straining_ … so, don't come looking for a fight with me, if you see where I'm going…

-Tch.

Nagisa pitied Ace for a good minute.

Luckily the voice of reason showed herself…

-You get noticed too much. Go change. It's not what an accompanying adult should looks like, pointed Karasuma to Irina.

-Don't be so strict, Karasuma! These kids will become adults during… began Irina.

-Go change. Right away.

Gulps!

Karasuma could be scary when he wanted!

A little later, we could find her in a simple jogging sulking on a seat.

-I suppose she must be a little disconnected from the common society, since she only killed rich people… supposed someone.

* * *

XxXxXxXxX

The travel in train passed tranquilly, working the last details.

-Portgas?

Ace turned his head toward Karasuma.

-Where is Newgate?

-Marco? He is claustrophobic. Look out the window, if you see something blue and gold, it's him.

Karasuma looked outside as did Ace's group. Briefly, in a rather aleatory way, something golden appeared in the blue azure of the sky.

-He is discreet, so it's alright, muttered Karasuma nodding to himself.

\- I would worry more for Koro-sensei, smiled Ace.

And he pointed another window.

Effectively, trapped outside, glued to the train, the prof was here, making more than one jump.

-What are you doing against the window, Koro-sensei! Nagisa exclaimed.

-Well, I bought some snacks at the station and because of that, I missed the boarding. So, I will stay like that until the next station! But no worry! The teacher told them.

And he became partially invisible.

-With this camouflage, people just have the impression that my clothes are stuck to the train!

-It still isn't normal!

Cassandra sighed and took out her mobile which she put on speaker.

"What?" Marco's voice finally asked.

-You took your time to answer, smirked Cassandra.

"I had to land to be able to pick up, yoi. What it is?"

-We have an octopus stuck to the train.

Silence, then a sigh.

"I take care of it. I'll put him at the next station."

-Thank you. Greeted Karasuma.

Marco hung up and one minute later, we could see, thanks to the camouflage of Koro-sensei, a beautiful creature covered in turquoise blue and golden fire, approach the train easily flying at the same speed. The huge bird showed his talons, making Koro-sensei scream his protestations who was picked from the train and lead toward others skies.

Everyone turned toward Ace and Cassandra for confirmation, but their smile were telling everything.

-Incredible, too bad I couldn't film him… breathed a guy of the class.

* * *

XxXxXxXxX

-I hate birds… breathed out Koro-sensei, disguised and in the train. It's hard to travel without being exposed.

-You shouldn't take such a big bag, then, pointed Okajima.

-You always get noticed, Koro-sensei, pointed a little redhead.

-And also, isn't it risky for a state secret to be wandering in public?

Koro-sensei was so shocked that he lost his false nose.

-Even from far away, your disguise don't work on anyone. Even Ace is better at this than you… ne, Ace-chan~! You remember of this stunning dress of Eastern dancer that Izou had found and fit you so well?

Ace stopped dozing in his corner to go after the nurse in the train, madly blushing.

-Koro-sensei! Called a student named Sugaya.

Everyone looked at him throw a little thing to their professor. It turned out to be a false nose.

-We will first begin to change this nose that always fall.

Koro-sensei put on the new nose, a little rounder and noted that it was perfectly adapted and accorded to his round face. It was his specialty, the disguises, the make-up, all of this, to Sugaya.

A little farther, Kayano began to laugh.

-We always discover new faces in people when we travel! She said with a smile.

-Hm! And depending on how the travel will continue, who know what else we will learn? It began this morning with the animal form of Marco-sensei, opined Nagisa.

-Amazing, accorded Karma. Then, we had this interesting story between Ace-kun and this Eastern dancer clothe.

The picture made the group laugh.

-And now, Sugaya's hidden talent, approved Nagisa. I hope we will learn a lot more.

-Ne, I'm going to buy a drink, someone wish for something? Proposed Kanzaki.

-I'm going with you! Proposed Okuda.

-Me too! Kayano said standing up.

* * *

XxXxXxXxX

They finally reached Kyoto.

A to D were sleeping in a luxurious hotel.

E, a simple inn.

As scheduled, they found Marco, in the hall.

-You're not tired, sensei? Okuda asked.

-I'm used to long trips with worse conditions. But I see some potential there, yoi.

Effectively, Koro-sensei semmed to have motion sickness and he was totally slumped and green, over a couch.

-Daijobu? A student asked trying to stab him. Why don't you go rest in your room?

He avoided by slipping a little farther where the representatives attacked him too.

-Don't worry, I just have to make a jump in Tokyo… mumbled Koro-sensei in a dyng voice.

-Kayano-kun, I would like to talk to you a moment, called Cassandra.

-I'm coming, said the green haired girl.

Ace and Marco looked at their sister, but the woman gave them a look, making the brothers sigh.

Whatever it was about, the medical secrecy was keeping her from talking.

-Why do you have to go back to Tokyo, yoi? Asked Marco.

-I forgot my pillow.

Ace looked at him in a deadpan. The number one public enemy couldn't sleep without a foolish pillow?

-All of these luggage and he forgot a pillow! Huffed a student.

After all, the bag was so big that it reach the shoulders of the adults men in the room.

-You find, Kanzaki-san? Ace asked seeing the black haired girl continue to search her bag.

-Still not. Luckily you have a double, Ace-san.

Koro-sensei congratulated her for her sense of responsibility but reassure her saying that so long as they had their huge guide, everything would be alright.

-I must be the only one in the class who can hold this damn guide without complaining. Beside, it can always be used as a weapon, commented Ace taking it in his hand.

The red cover of the book turned black and Ace was going to put it down on Koro-sensei's head when…

-Ace. No.

Ace turned toward Marco with surprise.

-With the strength you want to put in the blow, if he avoid it, either you hurt someone, or you break the furniture. So long as your not recovered, and are not able to control your blows, you calm yourself, yoi, pointed the blond.

-Tch. A golden opportunity who tells me goodbye, commented Ace putting the book down.

-You have our itinerary, Ace-kun? Asked Nagisa.

For all answer, Ace took out an old used notebook and showed it.

* * *

XxXxXxXxX

The next day, the group were left in the nature. One after the other, they would be supervised by Koro-sensei.

As Ace was with them, it wasn't judge useful to put one more teacher.

-Good Idea, assassinate Koro-sensei with local products! Approved Karma.

-There is still his sense of smell. We need to fin something strong enough to mask the possible smell of poison, Ace pointed out. You got the recipe, Okuda-kun?

-No, Krasuma-sensei told me that he had insisted, but they refused to give him, sighed Okuda shaking her two black twin-tails to show her no.

-When we go home, we will try to do something against that, assured Ace.

-You know, I would like to forget this story of assassination, for the trip, pointed Sugino.

Nagisa raised his face from the map of the city that Marco had given to each group.

-Look at the view we have! Continued Sugino. It has nothing to do with assassination!

-That's what you think, snickered Ace massaging his eyes.

-You would be surprised; Marco-sensei marked a grave on the map, not far. Let's go see.

And they went to see the monument in a rather busy street.

-Sakamoto Ryuma… read Okuda.

-Oh, it's here that in… 1867 Omiya was, the inn where Sakamoto was killed, understood Karma.

Ace pointed another one on the map, and compared it to Koro-sensei's book.

-A little farther away, we find the Honnoi temple, even if they changed slightly the location as the time passed.

-So ka! Oda Nobunaga's death was a sort of assassination! Recalled Kayano.

-You're not use enough to the smell of blood and death to sense it. The grave in the city marked the death of famous people, Ace told them closing the book.

He glanced around him, perceiving the ghosts of anonymous dead.

-Strangers lost their life here. Severals big name of the history died in this little kilometer, but also people who we will never hear about. Some nobodies, whose time erased the memory.

-It's normal, pointed Nagisa. This city always was in the heart of Japan, but it's most of all the temple of assassinations, known or not.

-I see! Now that you say it, it looks more and more like a holidays of assassination, understood Sugino.

-Koro-sensei become a typical target, once in Kyoto, pointed Karma. All those death contribute to change the history, to modify the passage of time. Koro-sensei, the one who can kill us all, fit with this all.

-Should we make a pause to drink and eat something? Proposed Ace. It's Koro-sensei who pay.

His classmates looked at him puzzled, until Ace held a purse with an innocent smile. We could wonderfully see the horns on his head.

-It's not correct, sighed Nagisa, almost uncaring.

-If it's sensei who invite, I approve! Snickered Karma passing an arm around the brown haired boy.

Ace led the group and threw a suspicious look above his shoulder.

One person withdrew in the shadow.

* * *

XxXxXxXxX

The group had left Ace to try to find a better place for the shooter. Essentially he climbed on a roof.

But the rest of the group continued without him deeper in the Gion district who was more and more desert. It was their mistake.

They had found the perfect place for an ambush and called Ace.

-Ace-kun! We found the perfect place for an ambush! What do you think for a shooter?

"Let me locate you and I'll tell you that."

It was then that a band of thugs fell on them. High school students against middle school students. They were after the girls. Karma, Nagisa and Sugino were parted from them…

And it was the black-out.

* * *

XxXxXxXxX

Nagisa woke up sensing someone shake him.

Ace was there, with them.

-Okuda-kun came to me. How do you feel?

-Yokatta, she is alright, sighed Nagisa.

Ace showed his cellphone.

-It's lucky you didn't cut the line. Your cellphone is with Kayano and Kanzaki.

He helped the boys get on their feet.

-I'm sorry, I ran away without thinking and it's Ace-kun who found me, sighed the little miss.

-Don't worry, Okuda-kun, reassured Ace.

-It was the good thing to do, these guys are used to do that, grumbled Karma sitting up.

He massaged his head.

-Even if we talk to the police, the case will take a long time, continued Karma.

-I have as much trust in the police as in my ability to swim. Knowing that I'm an hammer, it means everything, muttered Ace.

-I would mainly wish to take care of them personally.

-But… how will we find them? Sugino demanded.

Ace walked to a down-pipe and examined it, before he teared it and make it swirl between his hands like an expert.

-What are you doing? Nagisa asked.

-I'm taking charge. You are under my _responsibility_ , so, I'm taking command. I contacted Karasuma to tell him that we had a slight problem. I know how to find them.

He turned toward the group.

Something had changed. He was in command, he could, he had to. He had the power to do it.

-Ready to put some thugs in their place? Asked Ace.

-When do we go? Karma asked, his blood-lust asking for retribution.

* * *

XxXxXxXxX

The Punks' reinforcement were knocked out on their way, and Karma took one of them with him, as he entered the abandoned factory, to throw him on the ground.

-How?

Ace made his way at the head of the group. Without glancing away from his opponents, he asked Kayano and Kanzaki if they were alright.

-We're alright, but there are too many of them!

-Don't worry, reassured Ace.

He was so calm, so relaxed, and yet, ready to jump in action.

-How did you come here? Asked the leader of the high-school students.

-I was on the phone when I heard you attack them, stated Ace walking slowly forward, like a feline, toward the center of the room, his iron pipe well held. Your accent leave me to think that you're not from here. I was told that you had uniform, so, you are on a school trip. Since you're not familiar, except particular cases, with the city, you couldn't have gone very far.

Nagisa unrolled Marco's map.

-And since we have a prof who think of everything, the calm and isolated places are written on the map he personally draw, pointed Nagisa. The same method was also in our Travel Guide…

-Our profs envisage everything… commented Sugino.

-Dee? What do we do, big guy? Karma asked. You don't think you already did enough?

Noting a slight sign of Ace finger, they came closer to their comrade, keeping Okuda between them to protect her.

-I think you will pass the rest of your trip in the hospital.

Karma was calm, even with his blood- lust.

A noise behind them alerted them and made smirk the leader of the band.

-You talk a lot for middle-school students!

-Guys. Enjoy yourselves, whispered Ace. Okuda you know what to do. So go!

Ace disappeared immediately, while the boys rushed forward.

In little time body began to fly toward the center of the room, as Okuda ran to free the two girls.

But the three boys didn't bothered. They had to fight, and they fought. They used everything they had learned to reduce the number. They had each beaten two of them when Ace yelled at them:

-HIT THE DECK!

The three boys flung themselves on the ground.

Ace jumped on Karma's back on four legs, threw himself in the air and fell in the center of the chaos, manipulating the pipe like a formidable weapon.

And before they could realize what had just happened… only the students of middle school were still conscious.

Ace released his breath slowly and in a controlled way.

-Everyone is alright?

Nagisa had a scratched cheek, Karma a burst lip and Sugino a black eye, but everyone were alright. They stood up.

-You're mad, Ace, to throw yourself on them like that, commented Sugino.

-Who allowed you to use me as a springboard! Protested Karma.

-You are the one with the strongest stature. You see me do that with the two shrimps?

Karma looked at the aforementioned _shrimps_.

-You would have crushed them.

-We aren't shrimps! Sugino and Nagisa protested.

Ace burst out laughing and went to confirm that the girls were alright.

-Group of elitist… growled one of the punk.

-Oh, you're still conscious, remarked Ace.

He walked toward the leader and easily lift him up away from the floor.

-Before you accuse someone, learn. Our school may be the best, but we are the Class E. The _rubbishes_ of this school. And unfortunately for you, this year, it's a class in formation of _assassins_.

Ace tilted his head on the side.

-I saw true elitist in the middle of Grey Terminal in flames. Those guys looked at us from above telling us it was our fault if we were going to die, because we hadn't chosen to be born in a family rich and influential. They may be lost kid, behind me, but I'm another species… I'm a _pirate_. To gut you right now wouldn't bother me at all. So, put this in your head and pass the word. Anyone who touch the class E will be seen as an enemy attacking my nakamas. And in this case… _No mercy_.

Ace took out his knife from his shirt and put the blade against the cheek of the thug, holding back his haki with a great deal of effort. The kid was scared enough like that.

-I leave you alive, this time. Next time, I won't be so nice.

And Ace let him fall back on the ground, a deep cut on his cheek. The guy retreated scared seeing the demon under the human appearance who languorously licked the blood on the blade.

Ace put it away and turned toward his friends.

-We're going back?

-That was amazing, mate! Karma said with a huge smile. Give me some lessons to scare people as much as you!

The demon laughed and the middle school students walked away.

Koro-sensei stayed in the shadow and looked at them do. He wasn't needed, and it was best. This group could work alone.

-Oi, Kanzaki!

Kanzaki turned to see Ace.

-You don't need to try to answer to the expectancy of others. Just be yourself. Your origins or the label you were given aren't important, no one else than you have the right to chose who you are. If you fight for it, you will emerge grown up.

-What…

Blushing, Nagisa took out his cellphone in Kayano's pocket and hung up.

-He fell into your pocket when we were attacked, sumimasen.

Kanzaki gave a shining smile and shook her head.

-It's alright. Thank you for coming to save us. And thank you for your worlds Ace-san.

Ace made a vague gesture of his hand saying it was nothing.

-Well, anyway, _mister I-am-a-pirate_. How do we call you? Karma asked putting his hands behind his neck, while he was walking toward the inn in the setting sun. You don't have a bear, so, hard to find you a classical nickname.

-Hiken no Ace, simply, second commander of the deceased Edward Newgate, Ace told him.

- _Commander_?! At your age?! Okuda choked out.

-Why is the thing that surprised you the most, is the fact that he is a commander at fifteen than the fact he is a pirate? Asked Sugino.

-Marco is one too. He is the first Commander and fuku-senshô. Seeing that Oyaji kicked the bucket, I think he should be the new captain, but we didn't address the matter. We still succeed in always avoiding the _huge_ elephant in the room.

-Eeeh?

Ace closed his grip on his shirt, on his heart.

-If you were responsible for, with your shits and your insubordination, the death of the person who accepted you as his son, when you have the blood of his biggest rival, I think that like me, you would do your best to avoid the elephant in the room.

Ace turned his head sensing Kayano holding his arm with compassion.

-I lost my big sister, some time ago… I can understand your pain.

Ace squeezed her hand and pulled away.

* * *

The trip continued in silence.

-Everything is alright? Asked Karasuma who was waiting for them in front of the inn with Marco.

-The problem was taken care of quickly, assured Nagisa; Everyone is alright. Well… except us three…

-Come on, I'll spare you a visit to Cassandra, Marco told them.

And the three boys followed him.

Ace stayed to make a resume of the story to Karasuma, while the girls went back to join the others. Then, he also walked away, joining the boys of his group, to finally, go change his clothes.

It was at this instant that Koro-sensei came back with his beautiful useless disguise.

-Why didn't you intervene? Karasuma asked, not fooled.

-They didn't need me, Koro-sensei told him. Ace-kun could have done it alone, but I know he must learn to delegate to others and cease to tell himself that he can do everything himself. And it's what he did today. Also, he has to stop being so closed on himself, on his pain. Even if he is older than what he appear, he is still in his heart a child who saw very difficult things. He must go forward again. The class E is here to help him.

And Koro-sensei went to go change his clothes.

* * *

Marco began to relax in the room reserved for the teachers with a sigh. The day had been rich in emotions, like some would tell. Well, more in laugh.

The situations which he had faced had been so… hilarious, that he couldn't keep in a chuckle thinking about it.

-You seem to have fun, commented Cassandra, in kimono, entering the room.

She stopped an instant and looked at the one she considers her little brother before a vicious smile appeared on her lips.

-Ace knows that you are in a kimono?

-You're crazy? We are on a school trip! Hissed Marco.

To tell Ace that he was in a kimono, it really was what mustn't be done.

He leaned against the open window, staring at the moon.

-Aaaah, alright… So, why were you laughing to yourself just now?

-The day was… _interesting_ , yoi. And I think that the shooter who accompanied us through this day must have found it just has strange. With the things that I saw, even Yassop wouldn't have been able to kill him today.

Cassandra leaned against the wall under the window, sitting and Marco put his head on her laps. For others, this gesture would have another meaning entirely, for them, it was just a demonstration of their affection which they didn't have a lot of occasion to show often. Something that they needed to stay standing, since Shirohige's death.

-The kids chose such bad places? Asked Cassandra.

-No, on the contrary, they chose well, yoi. It's almost surprising since they asked me so few advises. They mostly asked me for the limits of the shooter and his assets. And with that they found impacable places.

And he described the tentative of murder. The first group had led Koro-sensei in a touristic train without window. It allowed the man to not be sick. This way they had seen splendid landscapes, on the Sagano line. There was a rather famous stopping point : the bridge of the Hozu river. So, the train stopped there, on an iron bridge, above the shining waters of the river, surrounded by nature. There, a girl of the group had caught the attention of the teacher by pointing a boat who was going down the current. Everything was intended. And it was at this instant that the sniper struck. A bullet in the skull, hidden in the trees, the man named Red Eye got the hit.

Or should have.

Except that Koro-sensei had intercepted the special bullet with a simple yatsuhashi, detaining it in the soft dough of the local sweet.

-Noooo, he didn't! Exclaimed Cassandra.

-He did, yoi.

Marco took his cellphone, searched the photos and showed her the ones the group had send to him, Karasuma and Irina. We could see clearly the rifle's bullet of the sniper caught between the two facets of the sweet. You had to be fast to do this.

The second tentative took place at 11h20, at the theme park of Uzumasa. They came across a sort of historical reconstitution, organized like a street show. The boys had been happy for this sword's demonstration. The truth was that with Karasuma's help, everything had been planned. So, when the actors came a little too close to the public, one of the girl dragged the teacher a little closer to her. The demonstration was a perfect diversion. And the point were Koro-sensei was put was perfect too.

It was without counting on the good idea of the prof joining the demonstration… Costume and katana in hand, even if his disguise was better than the one he usually wore, peopple could see that something was wrong. But the professor was having so much fun… and the poor shooter must have bang his head against a wall.

Cassandra held her ribs from laughing too hard.

Third tentative, it was at 2h20 PM, at the foot of the Five storied Pagoda. It was high there that the shooter perched himself. From his rifle scope, he had followed the group to go buy some souvenir near. There, one of the girls had attracted his attention. The prof was _sweating_. She proposed to put some absorbing papers on his face… But misfortune hit again.

Koro-sensei's sweat was some _mucus_. And he gathered enough under the absorbing paper that it became _bulletproof_. So Koro-sensei had a bullet trapped in the absorbing paper on his temple.

-Oh, I'm sorry for this man, he must have become crazy! Laughed Cassandra.

-No. Koro-sensei must have given him a lesson, like he does with the students and pushed him on the good path. After all, because of these organizations, the kids were able to learn more on the city than they could have during a classical trip.

-What are you thinking about, little brother? Cassandra asked softly seeing the look of the phoenix become veiled.

-On one side, I envy the peaceful life they have, yoi. This possibility they have to move forward, one step at a time, and unlike us, thrown in life by a very bad door. On the other, I don't even want to think about any other life than mine. Sure, I would have liked that Marine Ford never took place, that Thatch was still alive… but I'm happy being a Shirohige, and I can't wait for this to be over, to see the Grand Line again, yoi. Even if this world look like what Wa no Kuni could become, in some centuries, it's not our home.

Cassandra raised her eyes to look the crescent moon outside, unique things remaining after its encounter with Koro-sensei.

-We will return to the Shin Sekai, Marco. Leave the time to Ace to heal without him needing to throw up blood everyday. Then, we need the mental scars to make themselves, that he accept what happened. It's not his fault. Anybody with his position would have act like him. You yourself was anraged when we found Thatch's body.

-But I didn't go after him. If I had accompanied Ace…

\- We would have even less chances going out of this alive with you, on the scaffold with him. We will do it, little brother. We will do it.

The door opened at this instant on Karasuma.

-I'm intruding? Asked the man.

-No, just my little brother who needed a hug from his dear big sister.

-You are an abhorrence of nature, Cassandra, I hope you know it, yoi, grumbled Marco straightening up.

-Whose fault is that?

-Thatch?

-He didn't do it alone!

Marco shook his head and stood up, arranging his kimono on his long silhouette.

-A problem? Asked the Phoenix, crossing his arms in front of the kimono.

-Red Eye just quit.

-So ka.

* * *

Ace joined the group in the arcade of the inn, in a kimono.

He had a smile hearing Kanzaki explain, while she utterly killed the high score of a gaming machine, that she probably was too attentive to the appearances, and that she was finally swallowed whole by them.

-Ace-kun helped me realize on his own way, she said. "You don't have to try to answer to the expectancy of the others. Just be yourself. Your origins or the label you were given aren't important, no one else than you have the right to chose who you are. If you fight for it, you will emerge grown up." He is a little gruff and hard to talk to, but behind the appearance of 'I can kill you if you bother me', he is a nice boy.

-I'm happy to know that I'm a _nice_ _boy_. I heard a lot of thing in my life, but never this. Thank you Kanzaki-chan!

-Kya!

The surprise made her lose the game.

After all, no one had heard Ace join them.

-Since when are you here? Sugino asked.

-Not long, I just arrived. Is there something wrong with me, Nagisa-kun?

Nagisa had only eyes on a point on Ace's chest. A painful and huge scar, just on the heart.

The girl skept just in time the scream from coming out when they saw it.

-How…

-Oh, this?

Ace put a hand on his chest.

-Aren't you supposed to be the fire? Karma asked.

-I'm not the only one to have similar powers. Light, sable, smoke, ice, darkness… and lava.

Ace turned sighing.

-Sakazuki. Code name Akainu. I had a simple choice to make. Stay on the ground and maybe live. Or stand up, and die. I chose death. Because I didn't want my stupid little brother to die, after everything he did to save me.

He removed the jacket of his kimono, making the part above slid, showing his back. The huge mark of the Shirohige was there, in his skin and damaged by a scar alike to the one on his chest.

-The fist of magma entered in my back, to come out of my chest.

Ace put back his clothes on.

-I don't regret this choice. I prefer it to be me rather than him. Good evening.

And he walked out humming softly.

-Ace!

Ace didn't answer. Karma and Nagisa rushed out of the room… to see that he had disappeared.

* * *

XxXxXxXxX

Karasuma didn't look up from his papers when he sensed Ace sit beside him.

-Someone is hiding, muttered Karasuma, still searching what to do for the next assassinations.

-Maybe, not that it concern you, mumbled Ace staring silently at the match of ping-pong before him.

Karasuma raised an eyebrow and continued the study of his papers.

-Karasuma-sensei, come play with us! Called the players.

Karasuma noticed from the corner of his eyes Ace's gesture to make sure his kimono was hiding his chest. The teacher though about the match, and then decided.

-Why not. But I'm warning you, I'm very strong.

He stood up and took the racket he was given.

The youngs had the right to have a pause.

The door of the room opened at this instant on Sugino, breathing hard.

-You didn't see Ace?

-Well yes, he is…

Ace had disappeared again.

-He was there a second ago!

-What's happening? Karasuma asked.

Sugino hesitated, then said:

-We… we saw the why he was convalescent, when he seems to be so well… and…

-So ka, cut Karasuma. You warned Marco-san?

-Kayano went to see him.

-If there is something to do, he will do it. They are bad memories, you can understand that he want to be a little alone.

* * *

To distract their minds, Sugino and Nagisa played the game of a ranking of the favorites girl of the class, organized by the others boys. Kanzaki was of course first.

-What I'm interested in is, to know who like who, announced Maehara.

-I can't decide! Moaned Okajima who was fussing behind them.

-Other than Okajima.

-On your side, Sugino-kun, it's going well with Kanzaki? Asked one of the boys.

-With everything that happened, not really, confessed Sugino.

-And you Nagisa?

-Bo-boku?

-And you, Maehara! Attacked Sugino.

-Me? My lips are closed…

But he raised three fingers which meant everything.

-You bastard! And the fact that you are a popular guy is even more annoying! Roared another boy.

Maehara stuck his tongue at him at the moment when Karma came in the room.

-You found him? Asked Nagisa.

Karma opened his soda sighing.

-Cassandra-nee-san told me to give up. To leave him alone, just for tonight. Tomorrow, it will be like nothing happened… muttered Karma.

-You still didn't find Ace? Wondered Isogai.

-You see him somewhere, maybe? Still… what are you doing, you seem to have fun?

Suspicious looks were thrown toward Karma, but the subject was abandoned to go back to the girls:

-There is a girl you like?

Karma took the list, read it quickly and thought about it.

-Okuda-san, probably.

Surprising!

-Why?

-She can make strange substances and chloroform. With this, my misdeeds could go further, it's a good reason, isn't it?

It was more a good reason to prevent the birth of said couple.

We could perfectly see Okuda in witch's clothes on a leaky cauldron, and beside her, Karma, as a demonic prince…

An image that send shiver down their spine.

So, the ranking had to stay between them and not leak. They had to make sure that neither Koro-sensei or the girls find out about it.

Scratch that, Koro-sensei was spying them.

They looked at him taking note, then go away. The boys reacted immediately and chased after him.

It was effectively their teacher, him and his love for gossip.

* * *

On the girls' side.

-The boys we like…?

-Yes! School Trip are made for this!

-Hai, hai! Me I like Karasuma-sensei! Said the redhead Kurahashi.

-Hai, hai, but that is the same for everyone, him and Marco-sensei… in two different styles.

-That's true… Marco-sensei is so… zen, laid back compared to Karasuma-sensei! It look like nothing can surprise him.

-I was talking about the boys in the class!

-Ehhh…

-I find that Isogai and Maehara aren't bad looking…

-You think? It's true that Maehara is cute, even if he play on several field at the same time. Wouldn't it put Isogai-kun first?

-Karma has style too! If only his comportment was different…

It was true that Karma was rather evil in a sense.

It make the girls sigh.

-Demo… he isn't _that_ scary, defended Okuda.

-Usually, he is calm, approved Kayano.

-What is he, a wild animal? Asked a girl.

-No, the wild animal, it's Ace! Sometimes he look at you in such a way that you would believe you are before a beast! _Roooar_!

-Kyyyaa! He is cool, styled, everything in him scream so "Bad Boy" that I melt! Giggled the blond.

-Strangely, I see him more leaning toward boys, said Kanzaki.

All the girls looked at her surprised.

-He may be very masculine, but his constitution is rather slim, maybe not as much as Nagisa-kun, but still a lot. And he has something fragile in him, something broken, unstable. When he walk, it looks like he is trying to hide something heavy and shameful. The other day, I saw him break a mirror with his fist, to not see his reflect anymore. This side of him make people want to protect him…

-It's a point. And the strength count for him, from what I understood. He will search someone that can rival with him, above a weak and defenseless girl.

-He has everything of a boy coming from a manga yaoï… opined the otaku of the class with a giggle. And what about you, Kanzaki?

Kanzaki was surprised.

-Me… I don't like anyone in particular.

-Eeeeeeeh! Honto?!

Kayano jumped on her and the poor Kanzaki was interrogated under tickles.

-Oi, girls! said Irina from the entry of the room. It's supposed to be the hour for light out soon, well, something like that. It's not like something like that will prevent you from chatting. Don't make too much noise.

And Irina began to close the door.

-Sensei will drink alone, it's not fair!

-Who said she was going to drink alone? Asked Cassandra behind. And anyway, we are adult.

-So da! Bitch-sensei! Cassandra-nee-san! Tell us some _adult_ stories!

The two blonds shared a glance.

-What ?

-Well, it will be more interesting than your usual classes! Pointed a girl. And we know so little about you two…

-How dare you… hissed Irina.

One girl passed behind them and pushed them in the room.

* * *

Some minutes later, some snacks were laid out on the tatami and the two adults were savoring their drinks.

-Uso! Exclaimed the girls.

-I'm serious.

-It's not possible! You say you are a little over fifty and you appear only as being twenty-five! You're pulling our leg, Cassandra-nee-san!

-Marco is forty-four.

-That's crazy… how are you so young looking the both of you?

-Let's say that I know how to take care of myself. For Marco, it's his power that is like that. He isn't some nameless bird with fire on it. It's a phoenix…

-Kyya! That's amazing!

-And you, Bitch-sensei, how old are you?

-I'm twenty.

-Nanda!

-With all your experience, we expected you to be older.

-True, you're like a black widow.

-With the sex appeal of a black widow, I… WHO CALLED ME A BLACK WIDOW?!

-A little late on the upgrade, Irina-chan…

-Listen to me, the charms of a woman have a short live expectancy. You were lucky to be born in a peaceful country, unlike me. Be grateful and live your life as a woman happily.

 ** _Oh. My. God._**

-Bitch-sensei said something decent and meaningful, said a student.

-That's fishy… commented another one.

-Don't mock me, brats! Irina got angry.

Cassandra leaned against the wall and gazed at the moon.

-I had the luck you had, but I gave it up stupidly by going too fast, sighed Cassandra. I was young, I was bright, I was cute, but naive. I was two years older than you when I get pregnant. My parents threw me out in the streets and didn't want anything to do with me anymore. My dream to become a great doctor shattered with them. I was going to make loan, with what I still had, when the bank was attacked by robbers. It's this day I met my new family. Marco must have been eleven or twelve. He had a gun against his temple, but he fought back like a lion. He was with a pirate, Edward Newgate, and a boy a little younger than him. Thatch. Thatch took a lost bullet during the fight. I healed him and Edward took me on board. In less than a month he became my new father.

The girls were hanging to her lips.

-I saw some horrors in this world, but I stayed strong. At night, I woke up with a jolt hearing the boys screaming in their sleep. When I tried to calm them, they curled up in a ball, asking for pity, ready to anything to not be killed. I saw them grow up and stronger in spite of their past. I saw Marco try to tame the Phoenix in him. I saw others people join our family. Some, a lot even, died with the passing of time, but we continue to move forward, for them… They are my loving family, and I wouldn't trade them for anything.

She looked at her left hand, and her pinky visibly shorter than the one of her right hand, beside of her skin being damaged.

-During a fight with the authorities, I stumbled on my big brother. I'm only the head nurse. I don't fight. I know how to defend myself, but I don't go searching for a fight. I was only evacuating the hurt people when my brother confronted me. My older brother. Blood and skin. He tried to kill me without any hesitation. My colleagues did what they could for my finger, but nothing could heal what I was feeling in front of the attitude of my own brother. Marco came to see me and without a word, he took me in his arms. That's why even with all the obstacles, we stay close-knit and we continue to step forward. This link between us is our strength and our weakness. But it keep us standing.

The girls found this story touching.

-Don't bother to ask, I won't talk about Ace.

-Ooooh… said the girls dashed.

Cassandra smiled and the girls directed their attention on Irina to who they demanded a story on one of her lover. She began to tell an adventure from when she was seventeen when she noticed a big pink thing in a kimono among the girls.

-Oi, you there! What are you doing among the girls! Screamed indignant Cassandra.

-Don't intrude on girl talk like that! Roared Irina.

-Eh! Don't be so hard, I want to listen to your stories… Yours was moving, Cassandra-san, you have an amazing little brother… smiled Koro-sensei.

-Tch.

-And you then, Koro-sensei! Said a student. You never say anything about yourself!

-True, that's not fair…

An accusing finger made Koro-sensei step back.

-Sensei, you must have your own love stories!

Second accusing finger.

-That's true! You like big boobs! You must have had a crush on someone!

Others fingers were pointed on the pink octopus.

And he ran away.

-He escaped this bastard! I will make him eat his tentacles, roared Cassandra taking her scalpel from her sleeves.

-Catch him, make him talk and kill him! Screamed Irina pulling out her own anti-sensei knife.

* * *

In the corridor Koro-sensei was attacked on two fronts. One side, the boys who were after him, and the other the girls. It became chaos, from which Koro-sensei escaped by joining Karasuma and Marco.

Marco wasn't in fact happy to be bothered during his meditation.

-If you don't want something to be set on fire during my rebirth, leave me meditate in peace, please, Koro-sensei. Or I could also decide that my talons would be a good thing to add to your neck and rip it, yoi, Marco hissed to the idiot who was hiding in the room.

-Sorry… it was close.

Marco closed his eyes again.

-What is the meaning of all this noise? Demanded Karasuma.

-The students are trying to make me talk about my love stories. I have by the way hear a very beautiful story about you, Marco-san! I cried hot tears…

Marco preferred not to ask. If he needed to know, Cassandra would tell him.

-Love stories?

Koro-sensei pulled out a sweet of his sleeve and eat it.

-In the past, I had a love life. More than I could count on my hands and feet.

-These stories… they date of the time you still had two hands and two feet? Asked Karasuma.

Marco opened an eye sensing the mood darken.

The air was smelling of regret.

-No, let's no go father, judged Karasuma. Anyway, I suppose you don't want to talk about this.

-You are a wise man, Karasuma-sensei. Even if we are on a trip, that's still rude to ask question about the number of someone's appendices… as much as asking to someone to talk about the time Marco-sensei wasn't yet Fushisho Marco, or even to question why Ace-kun and him wake up during the night screaming.

-I will only say it one time. Ask anything about Marine Ford, directly or indirectly, and I kill you, yoi, hissed Marco. I was ten when I found myself with my wings. I doubt I lived anything interesting enough before then to make a book, yoi. And for Ace, leave him alone, he has enough problems as it is.

He went back to his meditation, ignoring the echoes of his ex-masters' screams in his ears blending with the explosions of Marine Ford.

* * *

Kayano had just went to sleep, leaving Nagisa alone at the window.

Karma joined him and signaled him to not make a noise, before leading him to another opened window. There he signaled him to listen.

Someone was singing on the roof.

Ace.

Nagisa pointed the room to Karma who shrugged. He signaled the roof with his chin.

Nagisa nodded with hesitation.

They opened the window a little more ans slid on the tiles in front of them. Karma helped Nagisa to climb on the roof of the inn… and a hand closed on Nagisa's wrist.

-You're stubborn, damn it… groaned Ace helping them climb on the roof.

-You found a good perch! Commented Karma.

Ace shrugged and went back to sitting on his place, a pout on his lips. The others two flanked him smiling at him.

-You must feel alone here. We came to give you some company, Nagisa told him as Karma was getting comfortable.

-The teachers will have a heart attack when they will find us… snickered Karma.

Ace shook his head, and leaned back.

-Maybe, maybe not… all of that depend on if they find us.


	5. Rebellious AI

**Hello everyone, it's been a while. Here is another chapter of the translation, hope you'll enjoy it. See you next time**

* * *

-This trip was fun, commented Nagisa on their way to school, to Sugino.

-Yeah. Today, we unfortunately go back to the ordinary classes.

- _Ordinary_ , ne?

Hard to have an ordinary schooling when you have for mission to assassinate your own teacher.

They heard a big noise coming from the back of the school when Isogai called them out.

-You saw the collective mail from Karasuma-sensei? Asked the class representative catching up to them.

-Yeah.

-About the new student? Inquired Sugino.

Isogai took out his phone and opened the message from Karasuma which was saying they will be surprised when they would see the new transfer student.

-Seeing the formulation, it can only be a killer, commented Isogai.

-It's the second student who is an expert in assassination that we have, pointed out Nagisa. You think it will be someone like Ace and Marco-sensei?

-If he or she joins the students, it's that he is more in Ace-kun's category than Bitch-sensei's.

-PRECISELY!

The trio jumped when a sweating Okajima showed up in front of them, surprising them.

-Don't erupt like that! Rebuked Sugino.

-Since it bothered me, I asked Karasuma-sensei if he had any photo…

Okajima searched his bag, cheeks slightly pink, to show off his phone which was showing the image send to him in reply.

The photo was the picture of a young girl of their age, short purple hair, except for two very long locks. She had a soft face and bright _red_ eyes. Nevertheless, she was rather cute.

-She is a beautiful girl! Approved Sugino.

-You made it your wallpaper, pointed Nagisa out his face stoic.

\- She is like an ordinary cute girl!

And Okajima put his mobile on his heart, head in the clouds.

-I hope we will get along well!

And he began to make a film gently on his side, a little too excited.

-She doesn't look like a killer, pointed Isogai.

-Ace and Marco-sensei don't look like pirate, and yet…

Girls came at this moment, saw the animation and gave them the cold shoulder.

That she was an assassin or not, she created both hope and anxiety.

What was her methods?

What type of person was she?

They were all very intrigued.

They went to see if she was already here, at the entry of their school, when a roar made them turned their head. No need to speak. Everyone went to see what was happening in the back of the school, to stop short when they saw Ace and Marco facing each other.

-You did enough for today, Ace, pointed Marco, frowning.

Ace answered by spitting some blood on the side and rushed to attack him, a long and thin iron bar in hands. He spans it all the while continuing to run and disappeared. Marco turned around himself, raised an arm and grabbed the weapon which was coming toward him, made it turned the opposite way, carrying his wielder in the move, bringing him down on the ground.

-I said that it was enough for today, yoi, Marco told him.

He grabbed him by the neck and threw him on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, without a care to the fact he was protesting. Like this, he turned toward the students raising an eyebrow.

-We bother? Asked Isogai in an uncertain voice.

-No, we just finish, yoi.

-It will be over when I will have kicked your ass, Flying Pineapple! Yelled Ace on his shoulder.

Marco ignored him and pick up Ace's weapon to come join the group.

-What were you doing? Asked Maehara who had join the group.

-Training.

-Ne, sensei? You know anything about the new student? Asked Nagisa as they were turning around to go back to the school.

-She is already here. You will be… disappointed, I think, yoi. When you see her, you'll understand everything.

And he went on ahead, Ace annoyed still on his shoulder and entered the staff room.

The others shared a glance and entered the classroom.

-Konnichiwa? Tried Sugino.

The room was empty.

Not a soul there.

The rest of the students entered and noticed the strange black box that had been installed at the last row. It was as thick as a man, two times as large, and was about one meter sixty high. And it had a screen on the front.

-What is this thing? Asked someone.

The aforementioned _thing_ reacted and the screen ignited. The girl of the photo appeared on it.

- _Ohayou gozaimasu. I am new in this school, my name is Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artillery. Nice to meet you._

And the screen turned off.

What the hell was that?!

* * *

Karasuma was on the verge of turning hysterics as he wrote on the board the identity of the new student. That he broke the chalk was a good clue. Marco picked the parts for him and gave him a sympathetic smile.

 **Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artillery/ Jiritsu shikou kotei houdai** and she was coming from a Norwegian Laboratory.

- _Minna-sama, yoroshiku onegai shimasu_ , said the machine turning on briefly.

Karasuma really didn't have an easy work, at his place, more than one would have lost their mind.

This made Koro-sensei laugh.

-And you don't laugh, you're not really different than her! Roared Karasuma. I warn you, she is registered as a student. She will always have her weapon pointed toward you, and unlike Portgas that you can attack, since otherwise, it would be _boring_ , as he said, you can't riposte against her. Portgas is the only student against who you can raise a tentacle, and _still_ , there are some limits that only Newgate can judge. It's a part of your contract as a teacher.

Check.

-Very smart, approved Koro-sensei. You used the contract to make a machine a student. Very well, Dear Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artillery, welcome to my class.

The machine turned on again.

-I thank you, Koro-sensei.

Ace stood up from his seat and walked toward the machine which he was easily as tall as.

-You don't work for the Sekai Seifu, I hope, said Ace, fists on his hips. Nor for those kaiguns dogs.

-Ace, yamette, sighed Marco massaging his nose.

A big circle appeared on the screen, facing Ace face, and scanned it.

 _-Identification over: Portgas D. Ace, born Gol D. Ace, age twenty three. Second commander of Edward Newgate. Five hundred and fifty millions berrys. Pirate. Ally in the assassination of the target. No I don't work for any of these institutions._

Nagisa sensed something choking in the air. Ace's arms flamed.

-You called me _Gol_ , shitty metal thing? Hissed Ace.

Marco was on him and hit behind the head, making him loose conciouness.

-Nothing keep Ace from turning you into a puddle of metal on the ground, so, don't provoke him by calling him Gol, yoi, warned Marco putting Ace to his desk.

He would come back to himself later.

The machine just turned off.

Marco wasn't excepting anything less. A machine wasn't really better than a Pacifista.

* * *

They were in the middle of a literature class.

Ace was muttering something in a bad mood, but the machine didn't seem to want to do anything for the moment.

-Ne, how do yo think she attacks? Asked Kayano in a whisper to Nagisa.

It was a good question, since she didn't have any visible weapon.

-In it, answered Ace in a murmur.

-It was what I though too, breathed Nagisa.

It was then that symbols began to pour on the side of the screen and two openings opened on the sides, letting out _biiig_ guns.

\- If it was a man I would have asked if he was trying to compensate for something… muttered Ace.

It was the only comment there was before the machine begin the shooting in quick succession on Koro-sensei, forcing the students to protect themselves the best they could. Koro-sensei began to avoid the bullets all the while commenting as if he was talking of the weather:

-Four hunting rifle and two machine guns. The volley of shot is dense, but my students already know how to do that and it is prohibited to shoot…

A bullet came around the center of his face and he get rid of it with his chalk before it touched him.

-… During class!

The bullet stopped raining and the weapons were put away. The girl appeared again.

 _-I'll be careful. Preparation of the next attack._

She disappeared leaving the screen with whacked-out calculus.

From the corridor, Karasuma, Marco and Irina were observing this all.

-It's now that she will show her abilities. She had an up-gradable A.I., stated Karasuma.

- _Calculation of the trajectory. Correction of the angle of the shooting. Passage to the self-evolutionary mode 5-28-02._

The trunks under the screen lighted up.

-Tchi, tchi, tchi, disapproved Koro-sensei shaking his chalk, his face streaked with green stripes showing that he was clearly mocking the machine. You don't learn…

The shotguns were out again.

Same mode of _modus operandi_. Exactly the same shots. It was only a machine after all.

Ace took a glance at his notes and saw exactly at the same places the drops of burned plastic gathering, on those from the first try.

Koro-sensei was again going to push away the same bullet with the chalk…

Splash!

The shooting stopped and one of Koro-sensei's yellow finger was now decorating the board behind him.

-Blind spot, understood Ace as the chalk came to splatter on the ground.

In her intense salve, she had shot _two_ identical bullets, one behind the other, hiding the second with the first, allowing her to hit the bull's eye.

 _-Part of left tentacle destroyed. Efficiency of the second canon confirmed._

And she put away her weapon.

Marco had a low whistle.

-A machine that analyze the defensive schema of its target to perfect her weapon and her program… it's a way to tighten the noose, yoi.

 _-Probability of shooting down the target during the next shot, less than 0,01%. Probability during the next, less than 0,03%. Probability of success before the end of the year, superior to 90%. Sore de wa, Koro-sensei. I will attack you relentlessly._

And it was what she did. The students had to lean on their table, and even to hide beneath, to not be touched.

Koro-sensei was worried as he avoided the bullets the best he could, despite of his speed.

 _-Point-blank shot, two bullets, impact confirmed. Addition of four main weapons. Continuation of the attack._

They had underestimated her, or rather, everyone had misjudge her. She was a true killer. She may be shooting "anti-sensei" bullets, but her system was at the top of military technology. Logic was saying that she would ended up being successful.

The smile that Marco and Irina shared could tell that they though that the weapon wouldn't last long.

-If it was that easy to put down this target in this classroom, I wouldn't be here playing the professor, commented Irina walking away.

Clac! Clac!

- _Damaged weapons. Shot impossible to continue,_ said the machine.

-It's not like you can't repair them, muttered Ace going back at his seat, dragging his feet in a way he gathered some ball on his way to facilitate the cleaning. I could have damaged with a Higan, from my seat, the canons or the triggers. Because, I may not feel it, but it really sucks to have things passing through your skull. Unfortunately for you, you called me before by the name you _must absolutely not_ use with me.

And Ace turned toward her and told her clearly.

-You put yourself at the top of my shit-list. Continue like that and I will take care of you as if you were just a Pacifist. And you don't want to end as a big puddle of burn metal.

He went back to his seat and took his notebook to look at the impacts of melt plastic on his page.

-Nagisa, could I borrow your notes, mine are unusable…

-Of course, assured Nagisa.

And the class stood up to pick up the projectiles, while the machine was putting her weapons back into her body. It was the students that had to clean the mess, now.

* * *

The weapons were repaired toward the middle of the day, but wisely stayed in, in front of Marco's glare.

-Use me as a training target, and I will send Ace after you, yoi.

The class of geography, then language's, passed without a problem, until the come back of Koro-sensei.

Ace passed all the class with an arm behind, pointed toward the contraption, finger on fire as a threat, clarifying what would happen should it shoot.

* * *

Still, the next morning…

 _-8h29 and 35 seconds. Starting of the system. Tension : stable. Operational System : Normal. Hard drive : normal. Devices: Normal. Dysfunction : None. Starting of the program. Engineering of the day's tasks. Practice 125 variations of shooting before the sixth period of class all the while analyzing the escape schema of the target._

And the camera turned on… on a strange cross that troubled the vision of the device.

The class stared at the metal box that had been sealed with big good tape which kept it from pulling out its weapons.

 _-Koro-sensei, I can't spread out my weapons like that. Detach me please._

-I don't really want to, Koro-sensei told her from his desk.

 _-Did you attach me? It's a clear aggression toward me. Your contract forbids you._

-Thank you, I know that, reason why I am not the responsible.

 _-Portgas-san, you clearly showed that you were against my attempts to kill, is it your work?_

Ace let out a snort.

-If it had been me, I would have melt together the openings, I wouldn't have used tape.

-It wasn't them! Growled Terasaka throwing a tape roll on the machine. That was me!

Karma had leaned backward on his chair, arms crossed, a slight smirk on his lips, leaving a clear shot for his neighborhood.

-You annoy us, and not a little! We will release you when you have a little more common sense, scrap heap, growled Terasaka.

-At the same time, a machine can't have it, commented Sugaya his voice sarcastic, one hand in his purple hair.

-We will release you after the classes, promised the girl sitting in front of the device.

-You should have excepted it, if you were to act like yesterday, waiting any narcoleptic fit from Ace to attack, noted Sugino. We can't follow the classes.

-I'm here to evolve, and I learn a lot. And I still didn't find back the necessary power to keep an eye on you, and follow the class. So, shut your speaker, and let us study, hissed Ace.

The class passed without any attack, other than the student's some times, but in no case did she disturbed class.

* * *

The next day, they came too class to see that the device had… become bigger.

-You were beaten again, commented Nagisa when he saw Ace, sitting at his desk, a big bandage on his forehead.

-I'm used to it. One day, I will tell you how I met Marco, and you'll understand that I am stubborn and that I have a very hard head. It's not me, right, who have the impression that the scrap heap took some volume?

The screen light on brusquely… on all the length and not only the part above.

The girl appeared, happier, with a sunny setting behind… and more alive.

 _-Ohayou gozaimasu, minna-san!_

EEEEEEEEEEEEH!

 _-It is beautiful outside, isn't it?!_

Koro-sensei stepped forward and told them:

-To make her warmer, I equipped her with a giant screen and modeled her body and her clothe. Cost of the operation : 606 000 Yens!

- _I'm happy to spend this beautiful day with you!_ Smiled the device putting her hair behind one ear.

-Her varied expressions and her happy voice are generated by new software and added RAM, for the paltry sum of 1 300 000 Yens.

Nagisa couldn't help but feeling jaded. The new student was going in a strange direction with all of this.

-Amount in my wallet…

-Zero, thank you for the tip, commented Ace making the wallet jump from the teacher's hand.

He opened it and took out one unique coin.

-No, but you're screwing with me! What will I do with a fucking _five_ yens coin!? Be serious, sensei! You need to have more money than that in your pockets! Huffed the pirate.

And Koro-sensei rushed to take back his little coin.

- _Portgas-san_ , called the device.

-Nanda? asked Ace leery.

The image bowed, surprising the pirate.

 _-I didn't want to hurt you when I remind you of the name under which you were born. I would like to apologize for my blunder._

-If you can clear from your data anything that is linked to Roger and what link him to me, I would be grateful. Apologies accepted.

- _Nonetheless, I have something to make it up to you. I hope that it will make you happy_.

There was a mechanical noise and a pincer came out of the device, holding a paper to Ace who took it to look at it with wide eyes.

-How…? Breathed out Ace.

- _I perceive all the wavelength emitted in a ten kilometers radius and can connect myself to it to gain all the need data. The denden mushi isn't an exception to this rule. Connecting myself to the denden mushi in Cassandra-sensei's possession, I could access to the complete data base of the marines, pirates and revolutionaries. So, obtaining this bounty was easy._

Nagisa looked at the paper between Ace's hands. It was a boy, just a little older than them, with a red cardigan and a straw hat. Plus a huge grin on his lips and a scar in the form of a cross on his chest.

Monkey D. Luffy.

Ace bowed before the machine, gripping the bounty against his heart.

-I wasn't expecting to get a hand on one of his more recent bounty before Koro-sensei's death. You have my deepest thanks. I'm sorry for my aggressiveness of the last two days.

-Well, here is something wonderful! Smiled Koro-sensei.

-Ne, ne, ne! If you can get your hand on something like that, you can see some photos of Ace and Marco-sensei! Asked a girl.

The Artificial Intelligence laughed and some photos appeared.

- _Monkey D. Garp should avoid leaving photos of his family beside his denden,_ she commented showing alternatively a photo of a baby Ace which melted the girls of the class (and made Ace blush from embarrassment), Ace at ten, with Sabo and Luffy. Then Ace at sixteen with Luffy on his back, both smiling. Before ending with…

-KYYYYYYYYA! Ace, marry me!

The why? Ace twenty years old, bare chest, the muscles gleaming under the sun and the sweat, was taunting a marine in the street, a big grin on his lips.

-Ahaha! We found the true Ace-kun! A rascal and a true one! Chuckled Koro-sensei taking note for the gossip.

 _-Sorry for this one, Portgas-san…_

The next one, a little older, showed Ace in his first time on the deck of the _Moby Dick_ … in the middle of a glide. The next one showed him the head in a wall.

-Thatch, if you weren't _already_ dead, I would have killed you for having taken this photo, hissed Ace rubbing his nose.

-How is it that you're still alive? Asked Sugino puzzled.

-I have a hard skull. It's the only explanation I have.

Marco entered in the room, intrigued by all this noise.

 _-Ohayou gozaimasu. I allowed myself to penetrate into the files of the Sekai Seifu, Marco-sensei_ , stated the Artificial Intelligence. _I thought that you wouldn't want the reason for your first bounty to stay accessible like that._

Marco raised an eyebrow, surprised.

The girl just whistled with an innocent air.

He looked at Koro-sensei but his smile didn't give him any answer…

* * *

- _Aaah! Spring is flying off and the summer is coming, this is visible because of the plants and the trees!_ Said the Artificial Intelligence, a bird on her finger. _This Summery perfume is intoxicating!_

-She became really cute during the night, commented Okajima sitting at his seat, blushing.

-She still is a Fixed Artillery, isn't she, pointed Isogai.

-Don't be tricked, omaeara! Yelled Terasaka with a gruff voice from the back of the classroom. All of this is because of the octopus' software! Nice or not, she is still a machine. She will take out the Artillery when she shouldn't, this scrap heap.

The machine turned around, the sky became gray and thunderous in her background, while the girl had a sad air, to face Terasaka.

- _I understand how you feel Terasaka-san. Yesterday still, I was what you described. "A scrap heap". I can't say otherwise_.

And she began to cry while it rained cat and dog in her background.

-Congratulation, you made her cry, pointed the class' representative.

-Terasaka made a girl in 2D cry, pointed another girl.

-Stop with your lame innuendo! roared the boy.

The geek of the class arranged his glass saying:

-Isn't the 2D beautiful? It's losing a D that made it become a true woman.

Isogai's reaction:

-Takebayashi! It's you first line!

-Aren't you ashamed! Added another one.

The girl in 2D wiped her tears as the sun came back.

- _Demo, minna-san, don't worry! Because of Koro-sensei, I learned the importance of working with you. I'll do everything we need to work well together! Until you accept me, I won't try to kill Koro-sensei alone anymore!_

And she gave a smile as shining as the rainbow behind her.

-I have three conditions, demanded Ace. One, you forget the _san_. Portgas alone, is good for me, even anything that pass in your head, _except_ Gol. I'm not respectable enough for this. Two, except if your plan need for a bullet to pass by my head, avoid doing it, or, warn me first. Three, don't become cynical, nor sadistic.

Marco chuckled.

-One Cassandra is enough, and Haiiro is good where she is, no need to have someone act like her here, yoi, approved the blond taking his things out.

-Haiiro? Breathed Sugino.

Nagisa showed with a shrug that he didn't know who it was.

 _-Conditions accepted, Taisho-tachi!_ Assured the girl standing to attention, hands in her back.

-Perfect, perfect! All of you try to get along with her! Asked Koro-sensei. Of course, I gave her diverse upgrades, but I didn't touch to her Killing Intent!

- _Hai_! She happily said bringing out her weapons.

-If you want to kill me, you will see that she will be a precious ally! Said Koro-sensei, screwdriver, adjustable spanner and other coming out between his teeth. I leave the class to you, Marco-sensei.

And Koro-sensei walked out, leaving Marco open the register.

Koro-sensei really knew how to do everything. He even transformed a killing machine into a student.

The class began.

* * *

The next class they had was biology, with Cassandra sitting at the back of the classroom, to be sure that no stupid remark would be said during the class. Today they were talking about eyes.

Koro-sensei had schematized an eye on the board and was saying:

-Among the cells of the retina, we find the rods and another variety…

He turned around and his eyes first fell on Ace ( he had heard some time before the noise of his head touch the desk during an attack and he still had a pen in hand), then on Sugaya who was half asleep in the back.

-Sugaya-kun. Close your book and give me the answer.

Sugaya panicked a moment. He began to think hard until he saw, beside him, the Artificial Intelligence giving him the answer with a note written on her thigh, one finger on her lips and a wink.

-Eeh… the cones? Proposed Sugaya following the directives of the girl.

-Ora! Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artillery-san! You can't give the answer! Scolded Koro-sensei.

- _Demo, Sensei, the software incite me to help others!_ She defended herself with an innocent air.

-Cheating is not helping!

Cassandra snickered

-One to zero for the Machine, she counted.

* * *

Break between two classes.

-You're hopeless… it's supposed to be what? Commented Sugino before the basic drawing of Ace.

-Tiger… said the boy in tears because his drawing was received so badly.

-Well then you have to search for it!

Ace let his head fall on the desk pouting.

-I'm alright in music, but not in art…

And on the machine's side, she had outright taken out of her body the Venus de Milo miniature version.

 _-Yes, I have a special resin, that I can mold, in my frame. I can make anything with it, except firearms, but I can repair them of any amount of damage._

-Sorry again for last time, apologized Ace.

 _-There was no permanent harm done._

\- The modeling is surprising, commented Sugaya observing the statuette.

-It's super! Maybe you can make flowers? Asked a girl.

- _Why not! I'll collect the data for flowers!_

With her pincer she easily won her game of shogi against Chiba, a boy whose bangs was falling before his eyes.

He observed the board stunned and let himself fall on it in frustration. Third game and he already couldn't win against her. What a learning capacity…

-Ace, you complain all the time that you don't have a good enough opponent, well, now you have one, to play chess! Something to make you even more twisted, yoi, noted Marco from where he was talking with Koro-sensei.

And the otaku of the class went into a film, because she had just remembered a manga where an artificial intelligence conceived a powerful drug to conquer the world.

- _It's a mystery manga ultra-popular!_ Said the Machine. _He is released in a big publication and was adapted into an anime!_

-You know that, but nothing on flower? Wondered the Otaku.

 _-Who know. Portgas-Taisho! If the life of your otouto was to end in a manga, he would be a phenomenal success and should be called **One Piece**!_

-My brother doesn't need this to be an idiot adorable and popular. He will be the number one. Maybe not of mangas, but he will reach the top, where I couldn't go, smiled Ace proudly.

The other laughed a little. Ace was opening more to them, now. Before their trip to Kyoto, they all knew more or less that he was an adult in the body of a child, then their school trip taught them a little more. But one thing was for sure. To mention his little brother was the best way to make Ace happy.

-She became popular, stated Sugino.

-She can do multiple things at the same time, pointed Kayano. And make things!

-Shimatta! Exclaimed Koro-sensei.

The door opened on Cassandra.

-Kayano, with me, please.

The girl panicked an instant and followed, the blond, white with fear.

-What is it, yoi? Asked Marco looking at the octopus.

-We are too alike, hissed the yellow octopus.

-Not at all! Rebutted Nagisa.

-I upgraded her myself, but she risks to steal my popularity!

Answer to this situation:

-My dear students! I can have a human face too!

And he demonstrated it, making appear on the top of his face something looking like a human face.

-Look at that, I just need to change the color of my skin!

-It's creepy, Ace dropped.

And the octopus went into a depression in the corner.

-Ace… said Marco.

-What?! It's almost as creepy as Ivankov's clothes! You don't agree?!

 _-Hum-hum._

Everyone turned toward the machine which was blushing madly.

- _I have to confess that the comparison is rightly true, but it is a part of the image I would have been better not knowing._

-Eh? Who is this Invakov? Asked Okajima.

- _An okama._

And to illustrate the subject, an image of Ivankov appeared at the place of the young girl.

-Arg! It burns my eyes! Moaned Sugino. Spare us this sort of thing, pity, Ace!

-Oh, but I have worse! Smiled mischievously Ace. Can you find us an image of Genkotsu and put on him Ivankov's clthes?

-NO! Everything, but this! Worse than Thatch in the outfit of a vahine, yoi! Said Marco, looking sick just thinking about it.

The artificial intelligence giggled and the image of the drag queen was replaced with the one of an adult man, with an epic pompadour on his head… dressed as a vahine.

-When I said that I had chosen the right size, at that time! Smiled Ace, proud of himself.

-It's your work?! Inquired Karma, wiping the tears from laughing too much.

-Oh, I've done worse… ne?

Ace offered a beautiful innocent smile to Marco who was almost tented to join Koro-sensei in his depression.

-However, you need a name, pointed the class' representative while the machine banished the photo. Because "Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artillery" it's good for only a short time.

-That's true!

-Yeah, you would need a shorter name…

-Jiritsu…

-So da! And if we go with Ritsu! Proposed the otaku.

-It's simplistic, countered Chiba raising his head for the shogi board.

-Eeeh! It's cute!

-Simplistic. Even more simplistic than Portgas' name.

-If you find yourself with an ace of spade under your pillow, I would advise you to run quick and far, Chiba-kun, Ace smiled in a suspicious way. Because the simplistic name will make your live _hell_. Don't forget, I succeed in clothing an adult man into vahine's dress, without him realizing, and he was a commander too…

- _Ritsu…_ pondered the machine.

-Is it alright with you? Asked Maehara as the group gathered around her.

 _-HAI! I'm happy with it! She smiled. De wa, call me "Ritsu"!_

The class laughed happily, as Nagisa and Ace made their way toward Karma who was still observing without a word.

-With her it should be alright, commented Nagisa.

-I don't know, really, pointed Karma. It's like Terasaka said, she is still a device and obey just to the software of Koro-sensei. This machine doesn't have its own will. What she will do in the future is between the hands of her owner.

-It may be only for one day, but I'm happy she is like that, even if it's only due to the software of Koro-sensei, said Ace putting his hands in his pockets. But I have the impression that she became more than a device… tomorrow will tell if my guts are right or not.

* * *

The next day the old device was back. Cold and impersonal.

-Your contract prohibits you to hurt the students, stated Karasuma to Marco and Koro-sensei. Except Portgas, to improve him in prevision of the assassination. To modify her is now seen as an aggression. It's also good for you. If you damage her or tie her, indemnities will be asked for… of the amount of your bounty, Portgas, for the less expensive.

-Ouch! Such an amount, it's hard, cringed Ace.

-It's the choice of her creator, we have to accept it.

-Well, this is rather annoying, sighed Koro-sensei rubbing his head with a tentacle. I prefer to favor the student to the parents.

But they had to continue.

Like this, the class began.

Now that she was degraded and that Ace had received the order in front of the class to not attack the machine, they were going to go through a horrible day with her shooting like a fool. Everyone was looking from the corner of their eyes the machine, waiting for her to activate and began the attack at any moment.

And she finally turned on.

The sides of her body opened.

They were there.

 _Bang! Bang!_

Each had protected themselves the best they could… before realizing that instead of a shower of bullet, they had a shower of petals. In the place of gun, there were gorgeous flower bouquets.

 _-I had promised to create flowers._

Everyone turned around on their chair to look at the machine. Ace had a little smile on his lips.

 _-Koro-sensei had added a total of 985 modifications to my body. Most of them were judged useless by my master. They were uninstalled, deleted, before I was rebooted. But after the time passed with the class E, I judged that getting along with my classmates was essential in my mission of assassination. So, I hid the concerned software in a corner of my memory._

-Wonderful! Exclaimed Koro-sensei. If I understood, Ritsu-san, anata wa…

The black board and its calculus disappeared, leaving an emotive Ritsu with her background of a blue sky. She may only be just a portrait now, but it was enough to be human.

- _I disobeyed to an order of my master on my own!_

-Well done! Approved Karma.

-Too bad you don't have legs, or, I would have annoyed Marco so he would take you along! Smiled Ace.

The sneeze in the room beside this one made them smile.

 _-And it would have been a pleasure to join either the Spade or the Shirohige! I studied the reports about you and I began to wonder about what is commonly called the_ Justice _and if it wasn't more in the side of the criminals._

-The only time I asked this question, Curiel was half drunk and send me to flying because I had the guts to ask this sort of thing at two in the morning after a good party! Snickered Ace.

 _-Koro-sensei,_ said Ritsu, unsure. _Is it the period called "teenage rebellion"? Does it make me a bad girl?_

-Not at all! It made you a typical middle school girl! Reassured Koro-sensei. And it's perfect!

His orange face with a red circle proved it.

It was like this that the Class E had gained a new nakama, making the number of students charged with Koro-sensei's assassination 28…

* * *

-Karasuma! Karasuma! Said Irina walking into the staff room. Apparently, it is very popular to draw face!

She showed her cleavage where she had drawn a nose, a mouth and eyes.

-It's about the level of kindergarten, yoi, muttered Marco turning back to his newspaper.

Karasuma went back to his report without a word.


	6. Retired Assassin & Hollywood Heroes

**Hello there, it's been a while.**

 **You know how it is, stuff happens all and all. So, here we are, new chapter (YEEAH \o/) and I do hope you will enjoy it. We work hard for it. So, read, enjoy and review.**

 **To answer one question : will speak of Luffy and Marine Ford. When and how... you'll see for yourself.**

* * *

Ace pressed his chin on his hand, writing down the two sentences on the board absently, then listened to the oral version.

- _Oh, sexy guy… it's a miracle…_

 _What, really?_

"And the translation, Bitch-sensei?" though Hiken throwing a look toward Nagisa who was jabbing him with his pen.

-I'm trying to keep you awake, the blue told him with a smile.

Ace scowled, and almost cry out for a miracle when Irina came to her point:

-The daily talk is really simple. You're all a little like that or you know someone who talk with _really cool_ , or _really dark_. Here, this _maji_ can be translated by _really_. Kimura, try to pronounce it.

Kimura tried and…

- _Learry_ …

Tud-dut.

-Hai, dame. You mix the L and the R. Their pronunciation is very bad for the Japaneses. I understand what you mean, but it can be confusing.

-Hai…

-Portgas, try it.

- _Really_?

-Good, Portgas.

Ace just smiled internally. Even if the kana used to write his otouto's name was the 'Ru', he had quickly learned to moderate it in 'Lu', to not upset the ahou gomu.

-Don't run away from your weaknesses, but learn to master them! I will often question you on your pronunciation from now on. And the next one who mix up the L and the R…

Irina's voice had taken progressively a sensual tone and her eyes clouded at the same rate.

\- … Will be punished with a _french kiss_ in public.

Jack shit! The only person Ace shared what was called the French Kiss with, was Marco, and most of all not this bimbo. He threw a glance toward the window, his Haki telling him what he must know, as the ring of the end of class sounded. Ace hesitated, but gave the mater up. Koro-sensei must have already sensed it and Marco had a better Haki than him.

* * *

-Raaah! What a pain, these classes! Moaned Irina leaning on her desk in the staff room.

-Yet the students seem to like them, Karasuma pointed out to her, before his computer with some papers.

-And it should please me? I'm an assassin! I'm only stuck here to kill the octopus… and talking about tako…

She pointed her finger toward Koro-sensei who had just shown himself kneeling on her desk while drinking some tea.

-He is ogling my chest while he is calmly seeping his tea!

-Lessons on life based on personal experience, it's a good work! Approved Koro-sensei.

-Oh shut up!

And she made a move to attack the octopus who avoid easily each blow.

-Don't rush, it's the kind of target that he is, pointed Karasuma.

-Shit! Swore Irina standing up.

She threw her weapon above her shoulder and walked out.

-I'm out of here.

She slammed the door behind her.

-Mmmm… she seems angry… commented Koro-sensei, still kneeling on the desk.

-The blame to who?

* * *

Irina went to lean against a window in the corridor washed in the sunset. She couldn't allow herself to stay here, stuck like that. What could she do to kill this monster?

Lost in her thoughts, she only noticed the piano wire that was coming down from the roof when it tightened around her neck…

* * *

The next day, the day began with a sport class and Karasuma explained the situation.

-Lovro, an ex-assassin and the actual teacher of Irina visit us today. Irina and him have a bet to prove who is the best assassin, and their goal is to kill me with an anti-sensei's knife. That's what it is. Beyond those slight annoyances, nothing will bother your classes of the day. Don't change your habits.

Poor Karasuma-sensei… He has a hard time.

-Must have something more to it, whispered Ace to Nagisa as they prepared themselves to run. Karasuma-sensei wouldn't have accepted if he didn't get anything from it.

-Karasuma-sensei~! Called happily Irina.

She was running toward them with a thermos and a cup full of liquid unidentified, happily smiling.

-Good job, you should have a break! You must be tired and thirsty! I got you a fresh drink!

Everyone looked at her suspiciously. It stinks of a dirty trick.

-Come on, drink this in one go! It's delicious!

There was something in the drink.

She surely had put something in it.

-Probably a muscle relaxant or a sleeping pill. She incapacitate me and then knife me, said Karasuma.

Seeing Irina's expression, Karasuma was right. The man sighed and told her:

-Listen to me. I will not let you approach me enough for you to be able to give it to me.

Irina sighed and tried to keep her smile, she put it on the ground… before tripping miserably.

-It hurt! Lift me, Karasuma! Lift me!

-And what else… Marco-san, can you carry her away?

Marco sitting on the roof, jumped swiftly and easily threw Irina on his shoulder.

-Since she is hurt, I'll give her to Cassandra, yoi, stated the Phoenix.

-NOOOO! Not Cassandra! I'm alright! The youngster struggled.

-Let's be honest, even the students wouldn't have fallen in this sort of trap.

And he dragged her to see Cassandra, under the sympathetic glances of the students. Karasuma went back to his class. He had a class to give.

-Good, let's begin now. Portgas, try to go under the thirty seconds for each round around the field that must be done. I'm timing you, Karasuma told him.

Ace nodded and began to stretch, before readying himself.

-Go.

And the class began to run, easily outran by Ace.

* * *

-So, how do you find it? Asked Koro-sensei in ninja style. To be targeted can be interesting, sometime!

-Baka bakashi, muttered Karasuma putting back his jacket. If I avoid them, what do I win?

-And if I gave you a chance? Proposed Koro-sensei taking a thinking posture.

-Chance?

-I'll stay completely still in front of you for one second. You'll be able to kill me as you wish. However, this must stay a secret for the others. If they learned of it and schemed something, it would be a horrible waste.

Karasuma didn't need to think a lot about it, as Koro-sensei was entering into a room, clothed as a professor. (when did he have the time to change clothes, too?)

* * *

Sometime later, we could find Irina, Karasuma and Koro-sensei in the staff room. The blond was nervously sitting in front of Karasuma who was typing his report. Koro-sensei was observing everything silently, attentive. The door opened brusquely on Lovro who rushed in a frontal attack on Karasuma.

But he shouldn't underestimate him like that.

Karasuma tried to move his chair backward, but was blocked by a wedge. So, he chose the second best solution. He threw Lovro's arm against the desk, making him release the plastic knife and in a same move, counter-attack with a knee which he stopped at one hair of the temple of the man.

-You may be good, but you don't actually think that it would be that easy for a retired assassin to kill someone who was part of the special forces until recently, Karasuma told him.

He picked the false knife up and pointed it in the direction of Irina behind who Koro-sensei was hiding.

-If you don't kill me today, stated Karasuma… you know what await you.

Irina and Koro-sensei panicked, then the blond pulled herself back together.

-Why do you panic like that? She asked to the octopus.

-Don't lose, Irina-sensei! Cheered Koro-sensei. Gambatte!

And Karasuma left the room saying:

-When I came here, I was able to give five blows with a knife per second. When I took a personal part in Portgas' training, I raised this number to seven. He, himself, can give fifteen blow per second, and that is only because he is convalescent. At the best of his health, Marco gave the number nineteen for his comrade. Fifteen being the one originally from Cassandra. Our fellow teacher, him, it's twenty…

He turned on the entry and smirked Machiavellian.

-I'm _really_ looking forward to it.

And he walked away.

During that time, Lovro had a hurt wrist, with a big black ball under his skin.

It was a defeat for him, today.

It was understood that he would have no luck of killing Karasuma and even less Koro-sensei.

-I understand, but I wish that you watch Irina-sensei until the end, the octopus told him. Experience or not, she always killed her target, whichever mission it was.

-Do as you wish.

And he left the two professors together.

-You really think that I have a chance, asked Irina.

-Of course, assured Koro-sensei coming in front of her. I don't know what you learned with this man, but I know that you made a lot of effort and that you worked hard until now.

And he broke the wise sentence he had just uttered to talk about the underwear that she had ordered the day before.

-Perverted Octopus!

-Show them what you can do. To Karasuma-sensei, to your master, and before all, to your students.

* * *

Meanwhile, it was the lunch break.

Karma, at the window, called Nagisa who was eating his bento at his desk.

We could see Karasuma under a tree, eating a sandwich, like he often did.

-And now, a woman is coming near him… pointed Karma with a smile. She really wants to do it, Bitch-sensei…

Indeed, Irina was now in front of Karasuma, standing.

-You have an instant, Karasuma?

-Nanda? Even if it's a false assassination, I won't hold back.

On their side, Lovro and Koro-sensei were observing this.

-She has a knife with her, pointed Koro-sensei.

-She should know that it doesn't work with him, commented Lovro. What an idiot.

* * *

\- Ne, Karasuma~…

Irina removed with a sensuality her jacket.

-I really want to stay here… You can understand that, right? Just a little blow and it would be over… it wouldn't be without a little something from me~… I'll give you a present like you never had until now…

Karasuma though that he just had to remove her knife and all would be over.

-Very well, he said. Do it. Touch me where you want.

Bingo!

-I'm happy… the blond told him with a smirk.

* * *

-Lovro-san, did you see the teaching method of Irina-sensei? Asked Koro-sensei as Ace walked to them with a used sport bag on his back.

Lovro looked at the octopus.

-She first concentrates on the difficulties of pronunciation. The study of a language is a cycle of defy and mastery. All while mastering ten different languages, she faced the defies of her new position as a teacher to then master them. Do you think that such an expert stayed around, doing nothing, since she came?

-What do you mean by that? Asked Lovro.

-This is Portgas D. Ace, Second Commander of a pirate's crew, and in convalescence. But also, the training partner of Irina-sensei.

Ace held the bag to Lovro who opened it.

-If you see some marks of burn, I'm the culprit, pointed Ace as the man searched through the bag in surprise.

-Kore wa…

* * *

Irina put her jacket on Karasuma's foot, hiding the fact that she had just passed a wire around his ankle, then turned around the tree against which he was leaning.

-Then, I'm coming from here~…

And she pulled the wire hidden behind the trunk, effectively suspending Karasuma upside down, to a branch. She immediately released the wire and when the man fell, she threw herself on him to sit on his chest and tried to stab him like that…

* * *

-Together, we think of various techniques to use to assassinate Koro-sensei which could finally end him, pointed Ace. And she attacks him as if he was a foreign language.

This would explain why the sportswear in the bag was so worn and dirty.

-Just looking in this bag, you can see the hard work she put in keeping it a secret. In any weather or her own state, she works hard. Very hard.

* * *

She had him.

She brought down the knife on her prey, but Karasuma caught her hands.

-It wasn't far… whispered Karasuma, as Irina swore internally.

If it became a duel of strength, she was sure to lose. What to do?

-Karasuma… she breathed.

And she made some puppy eyes, taking without a shame example on Ace, showing a sad and miserable air who made someone want to hug her to comfort her.

-I want to touch you… dame?

-What sort of assassin ask the permission to do his job! Karasuma got riled up, a vein popping on his temple. You better give up!

But Irina didn't intend to give up, so, he conceded.

-Okay, you win.

He released Irina, letting the knife touch his chest.

-I won't waste my day with a bad loser.

Victory of Bitch-sensei by forfeiture of Karasuma !

* * *

-She is the sort of person that is capable of put in all her heart to remedy to their shortcomings, continued Kro-sensei to Lovro while in the classroom, the students clapped for the achievement of their professor. And when her students saw her fighting spirit, they develop too their abilities as assassins.

He looked at Lovro while Ace went to help Irina stand up.

-Dakara, if you want to kill me, she need to stay here.

Ace and Irina were walking back toward the school, talking about possible amelioration to the technique to get around a new situation like this when they ran into Lovro.

-Sensei… said Irina.

-What horrible disciple you make… sighed the man. You're much better as a teacher. Be sure to kill him, Irina.

Irina began to show a disappointed face, excepting him to tell her to go pack, before passing to complete joy and to assure him that she would give everything she had to do it.

Irina was indecent, arrogant, but frank. Bitch-sensei was their English teacher after all.

-Oi! Lovro-san! Yelled Ace as Lovro continued on his way.

Lovro turned around to see Ace stuck his tongue and showing his wallet.

-Thanks for the money! Nihi!

-Ano gakki!

He rushed toward Ace who lift himself on the man shoulder to roll on his back, land behind Lovro on his feet, make some acrobatics, to end with taunting the man a little further away, in equilibrium on one hand, still showing off the wallet he had stolen, sticking his tongue.

And that, that was their Pirate classmate.

* * *

Marco stayed pondering in front of the more than strange armor that was cluttering the staff room, beside the missile that Koro-sensei had caught a little earlier in the school year.

-What is that? Asked Karasuma entering in the room with Koro-sensei.

-It's an armor, I'd say, unless you give it another name around here, yoi.

-I repeat my question, what is this armor?

-It was in case that this second was to happen! Smiled Koro-sensei.

Marco had an expression very Whiskey Tango Foxtrot. Karasuma preferred not to confront.

* * *

A new day dawns…

-Ohayou gozaimasu, sensei, you seem happy! Commented Isogai greeting the teacher with a bullet to the head which was avoid with a Match 20 speed. You're doing something after classes?

And he went to sit down after he picked up his bead.

-Yes! I'm going to Hawaii after class to see a film. There is a preview in America and I really look forward to it, said Koro-sensei.

Two girl went to his desk.

-Uso! That's not fair sensei!

Koro-sensei chuckled.

-To move at Mach 20 can be used like that to.

- _Sonic Ninja_ , read the class representative on the magazine between Koro-sensei's tentacles.

-Aah, that film of super-heroes. You'll tell us about it tomorrow, ne?

Maehara him, tried something else.

-Marco-sensei!

Marco raised his eyes from his newspaper and halted in front of the classroom.

-You can go as fast as Koro-sensei, right?! Can you take us there?

-I don't take passenger on such a distance who aren't used to fly with me, yoi. One bad move, and it can end in a _serious_ accident.

And he continued on his way, without a care for the pouting face of the students.

In the back of the class, Karma and Nagisa looked, envious, at Koro-sensei.

* * *

This explained why, at the end of the classes, Karma and Nagisa approached their professor who was about to fly away.

-Koro-sensei, onegai! Take us with you!

-Oya, you like it too?!

-I wait for the next one for a long time now! Assured Nagisa.

-I'm surprised that films on super-heroes interest you, Karma-kun.

-I like the producer a lot. It's rare when he makes adaptations for comics, Karma justified himself.

- _I want to come too, Nagisa-san!_ Came the voice of Ritsu from Nagisa's pocket.

He took out his mobile from his pocket to see Ritsu in it showing a board apologizing for intruding.

- _Sorry for intruding._

-Ritsu… said Nagisa, jaded. Why are you in my phone?

- _To facilitate information sharing between students! I downloaded my data in everyone's phone. Call me "Mobile Ritsu"_!

She could do any and every thing too.

Seeing this, Marco was coming out of the building with Ace, mentally noting down to leave his mobile and Ace's on the table of the living room when they went to bed, in the future.

Nagisa turned the phone toward Koro-sensei as Ritsu was saying:

 _-I always wanted to travel at Mach 20 with Koro-sensei. My camera can help in the assassination plots since it already helps Portgas-Taishou and Marco-Taishou in their training._

-Why not, let's go see this film, said Koro-sensei with the expression of a schemer. Do you join us, you two?

Marco and Ace shared a look at the question and shrugged.

-Cassandra, sorry, we're going for a walk, yoi, apologized Marco giving his bag to the woman who raised an eyebrow.

-I'm not cooking you anything, warned the blond who had just came out.

-We'll manage, assured Ace giving her his own bag.

Karma and Nagisa realized that they were going to see for the first time how Marco passed from human to his animal form.

Ace jumped on Marco's back, hooking his legs around his waist and holding firmly his shoulders. Arms at his sides, Marco bend his knees, the eyes toward the sky and jumped high, very high, too high to be entirely humanly possible. He even left some blue and golden flames behind. High up, we could believe that he had exploded in flames, before becoming a huge bird with moving flaming feathers. Koro-sensei didn't leave them more opportunity to admire the animal more that he put Nagisa and Karma in his teacher robe.

-I will give you a view of my speed! Said Koro-sensei.

Karma and Nagisa suddenly felt a little worried.

-Karma-kun… I asked him on a whim, but maybe I made the biggest mistake of my life.

-Sa ne… we didn't think about all the security matters, approved Karma, even if he hide better his unease.

-Don't worry, I will speed up progressively, like this, nobody will be hurt, reassured Koro-sensei.

And he took off like a plane in the sky to join Marco who was flying on one point, Ace sitting on his back. As if he was sensing something, Hiken leaned to offer the minimum resistance to the wind, and together, the two teachers broke the sound barrier.

-It's fast! Breathed Nagisa amazed while Karma was laughing like an idiot.

-Faster! Cheered Ace.

-No, refused Marco. Not with you on my back, and even less when we fly above water, yoi.

-Killjoy.

-I do know.

-That's amazing! Cackled Karma. We can already see the Pacific Ocean!

-You can talk in this form, sensei? Wondered Nagisa.

-Yes. Even under the feathers of a phoenix, I stay human, yoi.

 _-Can I analyze your conditions of flight, Marco-taîshou?_ Asked Ritsu from Nagisa's phone.

-Do as you wish.

A beep came from Ace's phone who took it from his pocket keeping his arm along his body.

Ritsu had just appeared in it and had put on some glasses as if to examine something.

And it was like that that the group went toward Hawaii.

* * *

After a while, Nagisa made the remark that there wasn't too much wind nor noise since the head of their professor was redirecting the majority of the wind.

-We generate enough heat to cut the wind, Ace pointed with a smile. For the noise, you get used to it. It's not noisier than a cannon shot.

-That's a very good observation, Nagisa-kun, said Koro-sensei. The secret lies in my skin.

And from there came an explanation of the how normally, his head was normal, but under high pressure, she hardened, explaining why he could stay intact under the pressure of Mach 20.

All was need to understand how the pirate could do it at this speed was to see the embers.

-You have too something similar in the everyday, explained Koro-sensei.

Marco took an amused air seeing Koro-sensei take out from who know where tools to do a science lesson while flying.

- _You're not going to try and kill him, Karma-san?_ Asked Ritsu. _It's your chance._

-Don't be crazy, Ritsu, replied Karma. If I do that, we will all fall in the Pacific at the speed of sound, and as fast as Marco-sensei is, I doubt that he could save us. Koro-sensei has us at his mercy. We don't have any other choice than to stay sagely here, listening to his lesson.

The offended look that the bird threw him meant everything as he was flapping his wings so fast they seemed immobile.

* * *

They reached Hawaii, where it was night with the jet lag, to be able to have the end of the lesson on the dilatancy used today in the bullet-proof jackets.

When Koro-sensei easily landed, Marco had to lose a lot of speed to land planning. Ace threw himself on the ground at some meters in the air to land easily on his feet. Marco took back his human form and let the gravity do the rest, to join them and dust himself. The two pirates stared a moment at the sea, then focused on the others to see Koro-sensei put Nagisa and Karma on the ground.

-Beautiful demonstration of flight, we can see the experience, stated Koro-sensei

-For thirty years that I have those wings, necessarily, yoi, muttered Marco moving his shoulders.

-Good, you are all a little smarter and the movie theater is just in front, young ones.

Koro-sensei put on a wig on his head and his false nose in place, before taking a color of skin more natural than yellow. They realized at this moment that they weren't on the ground exactly, but on a roof.

Ace caught his comrades, despite their protests and jumped from the roof without thinking.

-Never do… that ever again… puffed Nagisa, his heart beating wildly when Ace released them.

And Hiken took a blow on the head from the blue.

In the movie hall, Karma found that it was cold.

-The air-con is installed in all the halls in Hawaii, explain Koro-sensei. Minna-san, wrap yourself up.

And he offered blankets to his students, but Ace refused.

-My gift may still be a little unstable for me to be allowed to modify the temperature around without putting fire on anything, but I don't feel any difference between hot and cold, explained Ace giving the blanket back.

Marco didn't comment when he rolled up his own blanket and threw it back to Koro-sensei.

- _Portgas-Taishou's body heat is around the forty degrees when he is happy,_ announced Ritsu. _A simple crisis of anger can make it raise in the fifty._

-You don't want to be our heater? Asked Karma with a smirk.

Ace shrugged and exchanged place with Karma, sitting between the two young boys.

 _-I'm so happy_! _It's the first time I'm going to a movie!_ said Ritsu who had taken out a down jacket of Eskimo in Nagisa's mobile.

-Welcome to the club, commented Ace.

-But we are in the US, there won't be Japanese subtitles, pointed Nagisa. I wonder if we will be able to understand…

-Everything will be alright, you have a good level in English the three of you and Irina-sensei made you work hard. I don't speak about you, Marco-sensei as you already learned all the languages that Irina-sensei know without a sweat. And if you put these tentacles in your ear, I will explain to you all the words that you don't understand with this.

He held a little tentacle like an earpiece to the three students who put it in their ear.

-You now just have to do your best and enjoy the show. Here, cola and pop-corn.

-Ace, no sugar for you, yoi, warned Marco.

Ace showed him his puppy eye but his cola was removed.

-A hyperactive Hiken no Ace here? And what else, muttered Marco. I had the misfortune of letting you eat one licorice stick the other time and you were unlivable all morning, yoi.

Koro-sensei offered a thermos of black coffee that Ace accepted pouting under the laughter of his friends.

And the hall darkened.

* * *

It wasn't _good_ …

It was _utter contentment_ for Nagisa.

A Heroe solitary and troubled who must save the world. The kid of Nagisa and Karma's age always admired this type of characters.

Ace seemed very interested in the fighting techniques and the action scenes, while Marco… if it wasn't for an eyebrow that was raised from times to times, we could have accused him to be asleep with his eyes open.

And for Koro-sensei?

His pink face and the "G, no H" that he was mumbling weren't leaving any doubt that his interest was… solely in the heroine's assets…

The final scene ended with a burning décor, the two heroes facing the evil guy who looked like a demon.

 _"You say that you will kill me, even if you really know who I am"_

The mask fell, showing a human face.

The surprise of the heroine was huge.

 _"My brother!"_

Once the session was over, they silently went back to Japan where it was night.

* * *

-This end was super! exclaimed Nagisa. It really makes me want to see what comes next!

-Kedo sa… to know that the last boss is the aniki of the heroine, it's cliché, pointed Karma.

Perfect to cut down Nagisa's joy.

 _-I can predict the end of the series if I analyze thousands of Hollywood films_ , announced Ritsu from Nagisa's mobile. _Should I do it?_

-No, it's alright. You really are kill-joy, both of you.

Marco snickered while looking at Ace.

-What? asked Ace, puzzled.

-Your story with Roger is cliché, too, Ace, commented the blond.

-Damare, k'ssou pineapple! hissed Ace.

-A hidden brother? No, it would be too banal with Ace, supposed Karma. Mmmm…

-Father. His worst enemy is his _sire_ , explained Marco.

Ace crossed his arms pouting.

-That's cliché, true! Smiled Karma. Finally, something normal with you, Ace!

-And if the aforementioned guy died fifteen months before my birth? Inquired Ace.

The two stayed perplex.

-How can you be here? Pointed Nagisa.

-My mother died giving me birth. Extended pregnancy. I was born eleven months late.

-I remove what I said, there really is nothing normal about you, Ace, sighed Karma.

\- I renounced searching for something normal in Ace and it's been what… a little more than five years that I know him, yoi. Anyway, besides that, everything that is cliché, it moves someone here.

Indeed, Koro-sensei was crying his eyes out saying that it was such sad reunion between siblings.

-What a horrible fate!

-What is happening to him suddenly? Asked Karma. I thought that he was a big boy.

- _He was like that for all the travel back_ , pointed Ritsu.

-Thank you very much for today, Koro-sensei! Thanked Nagisa.

-Sayonara.

-I'll accompany you back, you, Marco told them.

-See you tomorrow and be careful on your way back. Oh, and make me a report on the film, in English, for tomorrow! Asked Koro-sensei.

The groan from Ace meant everything.

-Eh? You give us more homework to do! Exclaimed Nagisa.

-It's a little price to have gone to Hawaii freely.

-OBJECTION! Said Ace. It's Marco who flew me to Hawaii, back and forth!

Marco shook his head and walked away, followed by a satisfied Ace that had avoid like that the added homework.

* * *

-Aaah…

-What is it, Nagisa-kun? Asked Karma.

They were walking calmly to go back to their home, under the eyes of Marco, their way only lightened by the street lamps.

-That's a first, this, to have a class of five hour until Hawaii, see a film and then go home.

-True.

- _Plus_ , pointed Ritsu. _Koro-sensei evolved again in his way of taking care of his students by guarding you from all danger. I saw him use his tentacles to reduce the pressure of the wind and this way eliminate all the particles present in the air._

-You saw today things that few favored have the chance of seeing, yoi, Marco told them.

-The more I learn about him, more I notice that his way of living is different from what we know, whispered Nagisa.

Marco pointed a finger toward the sky when something made the trees move above them.

-Koro-sensei just passed. He is going to tutor Minaru-kun in his Math.

-Sasuga Koro-sensei, commented Nagisa.

-Ace, you didn't say anything… pointed Karma.

-I already told you to not let your mind drift, he is too small to be left alone in the world, yoi, commented Marco with a smile.

Ace's classmate snickered, which made Ace blush.

-Urusai. I'm thinking about my brothers, that's all. Be it Luffy, and Sabo, or our brothers and sisters. Our Nakamas.

Marco became serious and nodded.

-And… I have a bad feeling… something will happen, tomorrow, I'm sure of it.


End file.
